Harry Potter and the Legend of the Star Gazers
by Mystic Child
Summary: 1st fic I ever wrote!Its Harry’s 7th year at Hogwarts. With the final battle drawing closer he feels confident with Hermione Ron and his new friend Crystal by his side but Crystals dark past might be his downfall. . . .WARNING contains spoliers.
1. The Journal

WARNING  
If you have not read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix do not read this Fan Fiction. Some items mentioned in here ruin part of the story.

Disclaimer 

I do NOT own any character, place, or trademark mentioned in this story. I can up with the story line myself using J. K. Rowling's characters and some I made up on my own. I am writing this story because I love Harry Potter and have no idea what so ever of trying to sell this work. I hope you enjoy my fan fiction.

Prologue 

Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts tested him in many areas. He had to cope with the loss of his godfather, Sirius while continuing the fight against evil.

The order continued fighting against Voldemort and finding new potions to fight the new diseases now threatening the world. The disease killed hundreds throughout Europe but was finally stopped in the last bit of time.

Professor Tweleneraly became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

With every bit of his strength ready for the final battle Harry couldn't wait for his seventh year at Hogwarts to begin.

Chapter 1 The Journal

"Has she arrived yet?"

"Yes. She is at her Grandmothers."

"Albus, I don't mean to be curious but why has she transferred?"

"Minevera, she has learned the truth. She couldn't stay there no longer."

"I wonder what my life will be like now?" Crystal thought. "It will be different. I doubt the classes will be as hard."

Crystal was lying on her pink flowered blanket with her light brown hair suspended over the edge of her bed. 

Suddenly a large snow owl flew through her open window.

"I wondered where you were. What do you have there Snow Ball?" Crystal said as she untied a small note wrapped around Snow Ball's leg. "Finally!" Crystal yelled as she read the letter:

Crystal,

Sorry you had to leave. You're going to Hogwarts now right? I hope you have a great year. Never mind. It couldn't be great without me. I bet your owl is wore out. If I had to travel that far I would be. It's a good thing you passed you WWMT before you had to move. I bet Hogwarts doesn't have those kinds of tests. Are you going to tell anyone about it. I mean the reason you left. It's your secret. You probably shouldn't have even told me. I'll miss you this year. RoseOx won't be the same without you. Tell me all about Hogwarts.

Your best friend that was left across the ocean,

Saria

Crystal pulled out her parchment, quill, and ink and quickly wrote back:

Saria,

I'll tell you all about Hogwarts when I get there. Hope you have fun without. Try not to bother Christopher too much.

Crystal

"Okay Snow Ball, ready for another trip?"

Snow Ball stretched out her leg while Crystal tied the letter to it. Then the owl flew out of the window and began her journey once again.

In a small room at Number 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter lay awake in his bed. He had already completed all the homework which has assigned over the break and was now ready to go back to Hogwarts. He had hardly even talked to his friends. The Order was doing something, he knew it, but no one could tell him about it. He was used to being kept in the dark. They said it was safer this way. He didn't agree but was tired of arguing. His scar hadn't hurt all summer. Normally that was when it hurt the most. 

Later that day Ron would be picking him up to go to Diagon Alley to gather some school supplies. He couldn't wait to talk to his friend again.

Crystal was glad that her witch grandmother had took her in. Her grandmother had a huge house and was very nice. Her grandmother had went to Hogwarts and kept insisting that she would love it. 

Crystal ran down the wooden oak stairs and into the spotless kitchen.

"Grandmother, I need to go to Diagon Alley and pick up some school supplies."

"Just wait a minute and I'll go with you," her grandmother replied.

Crystal ran back upstairs to get her money. She jumped on her flowery bed and counted out how much money she would need. Once she was finished Crystal put the rest of the money back on her oak dresser. 

"What's this?" Crystal ran her hands over a beautiful golden book on the edge of the dresser. "I've never seen this before." Once Crystal examined the journal more closely she noticed a small model of the solar system was engraved in the cover. Crystal pulled hard on the book but it just wouldn't open.

"Crystal," her grandmother yelled.

"I'm coming," Crystal replied as she through the journal onto her bed.

"Wow! Diagon Alley is so cool!" Crystal yelled as she ran down the stone street. "This is a lot cooler than Alaska."

"Where do you want to go first?" Her grandmother asked. 

Crystal reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her Hogwarts list. "It says here that I need dress robes."

"Best place for that is Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions," Crystal's grandmother began, "It's this way." Crystal followed her grandmother to the shop. " We'll meet back here in two hours. I have some shopping to do."

"Okay," Crystal replied as she walked into the famous robe shop. Once inside she noticed two boys about her age at the back of the shop.

"I'm glad the Dursley's let you come with us," said the boy with red hair and a freckled face.

"Me too," said the boy with glasses. She noticed an unusual mark across his forehead. It reminded her of a lightning bolt.

"It says we have to have dress robes. Mine are getting a little old."

"mine are too. How about I buy you and me new robes. You're mom bought mine last time."

"Sure why not," said the red haired boy.

"Hello dear. Are you from Hogwarts?" said a voice behind Crystal. She turned around to see that Madam Malkin was right behind her.

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts. It says here that I need dress robes," Crystal said, pointing to her list.

"Follow me."

Crystal followed Madam Malkin into the back of the shop where she had seen the two boys only minutes before. 

"As you can see we have a wide selection of dress robes. Look around. I'm sure you'll find something you like."

Crystal set off, looking for a robe that she liked. Finally after searching most of the store she found a beautiful baby blue robe.

"Madam Malkin, I'll take this one," Crystal said as she held up her robe.

"Alrightly dear that will be 11 galleons," replied Madam Malkin. 

Crystal paid for her robe then quickly left the shop.

"Wow, a Quidditch shop!" Crystal cried as she stared across the street at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Quidditch, a sport played on broomsticks in the wizarding world is a very dangerous sport. Quidditch consisted of four balls and seven players per team.

In the window of the shop was a gorgeous new broomstick. The Bullet NG was the newest, sleekest broomstick on the market.

"I want one," Crystal screamed as she entered the shop and ran to the display. It was defiantly the best broomstick on the market. Crystal ran her hands over the smooth surface of the broom. Crystal could just see herself flying high in the air on this wonderful broomstick.

"Could you imagine the look on every Slytherin's face if you played Quidditch with that?" Said the same red haired boy that was just in Madam Malkin's. 

"Malfoy would die," the boy with glasses replied.

Crystal just started walking over toward the two boys when a shorter red haired girl ran in front of her saying, "Harry you have to have that broom. Nobody would stand a chance. Our team would be undefeated."

Without thinking Crystal said, "Harry, Harry Potter?"

"That's me," Harry replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Crystal Lockhart. Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Are there any openings? I'd love to play."

"You're in Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "What year?"

"I'm in my seventh year," Crystal replied, "but I'm not sure I'm in Gryffindor. I just transferred and haven't been sorted yet."

"Ron and me," Harry said pointing to the red haired boy, "are in our seventh year too. And this is Ron's little sister, Ginny." Now Harry was pointing to the red haired girl.

"Hi," Ginny said. "My real name is Virginia. Just call me Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," Crystal replied.

"I have an idea," Ron began, "how about we go get some ice cream?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry replied.

"Can I come too?" Crystal asked.

"Sure," Ginny replied. 

The group walked down the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. 

Once they had ordered their ice cream Harry asked, "Where did you go to school before you moved?"  
"RoseOx School of Magic," Crystal replied. "It was in the U.S.A. RoseOx was a really neat school. In the sixth year everyone took a special test call the WWMT. Do you have those kinds of tests at Hogwarts?"

"I don't think so," Harry responded. "What does WWMT stand for?"  
"Harry!" Yelled a voice from behind. Harry turned around to see a girl with bushy brown hair. 

"Hermione," Harry said, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's good to see everyone again," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Crystal Lockhart. She's in the seventh year and has just transferred to Hogwarts. Crystal this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Crystal said.

"Pleasure," Hermione replied.

"Oh here comes our ice cream," Crystal said.

Out of the fancy ice cream parlor came a wizard a carrying three chocolate sundaes and a vanilla milkshake.

"Thank you," Crystal said as she received her milkshake.

"So," Hermione began, "Tell me a little about you."

"I'm 17, I just moved from Alaska and now I live with my grandmother. My mom went to Hogwarts. I love Quidditch. I was a number one beater at RoseOx. I'm really good at Transfiguration and I love Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione, tell me something about you."

"My mother and father are both muggles. I love to read and I'm good at almost every subject at Hogwarts."

"Okay Harry your turn," Crystal said.

Each person took turns telling a little about themselves and what they liked to do.

When Crystal had finished her milkshake she suddenly asked, "What time is it?"  
"3:20," Harry replied as he looked down at his brand new gold watch.

"I don't mean to be mean but I have to go," Crystal said as she threw down money on the table and started running down the street.

"Where have you been?" Crystal's grandmother asked.

"I made some new friends and lost track of time."  
"It's okay," her grandmother replied. "Ready to get your school books?"

Crystal made her way into Flourish and Blotts. The store was beautifully furnished with thousands of books. 

"It says here that I need The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk, Expert Transfiguration by Neil Love, Mastering Defense Against the Dark Arts by Liana Smith, and Potions Mastery by Stewart River," Crystal read.

Once Crystal found her books and paid the clerk she started back to her grandmothers house. 

"So what did you do today?" Crystal asked once they were back in the beautiful Victorian house they called home.

"I got you an early birthday present since you'll be at school during your birthday. It's not much," said her grandmother as she handed Crystal a brand new broomstick.

"I can't believe it!" Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's the Bullet NG. Thank you so much!" Crystal ran over to her grandmother and gave her a huge hug. "I'm going to go put this in my room."

"Oh I almost forgot about this," Crystal said as she picked up the journal on her bed. "Why won't it open?"

"Crystal," her grandmother yelled.

"I'm coming," Crystal called back.


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl

"I'm going to be late!" Crystal called as she ran through Kings Cross Station "Okay, they said I was supposed to run straight through this wall." Crystal looked up at the brick wall standing as a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Without thinking she pushed her trolley through the wall and emerged standing right in front of the gigantic Hogwarts Express. "I have to hurry," she continued as she rushed onto the train.

"Harry can I sit with you?" Crystal asked as she cam into his compartment. 

"Sure," Harry replied. "Ron and Hermione are head boy and head girl. They're talking to the new fifth year prefects. They'll be back in a little while."  
"Well that's cool. So it's just you, me, Ginny, and I don't believe I know your name." Crystal said as she noticed a blond haired girl in the back of the compartment with the latest edition of the Quibbler in her hands.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw. Who are you?" The girl said.

"I'm Crystal."  
Behind Crystal the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy and his two body guards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Potter found yourself a girlfriend?" Draco sneered. 

"Get out of here Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"Hey Draco hows it goin?" Crystal said. "You're a little different than I remember. You look better with out all the baby fat."  
"Crystal, daddy said you had transferred. What's the matter, not daddy's little girl anymore?" Draco spat.

"You know I never was daddy's little girl. I was never like him and never will be," Crystal said. 

"We'll see. When the time comes you won't be so tough," Draco challenged as he left the compartment.

"What did Draco mean about your dad?" Ginny asked.

""Didn't you ever wonder why I transferred?" Crystal asked. "When I was five years old my father asked me a weird question. He asked if in the end who I thought would win; good or evil. I told him good would always win. He had asked my mom the same question but almost six years before. My mom agreed with me. That's why Lord Voldemort killed her. He knew that I would be born soon so he waited. But I think that he was actually scared. You see my mom was a star gazer. She could predict future possibilities just by looking at the stars. I think that Voldemort thought she was telling the truth and thought that he had to get rid of this obstacle in his way."

About noon a witch came by with a trolley full of sweets. Harry got a little of everything. Not long after the trolley came Ron and Hermione reappeared. 

"I'm starved," Ron said as he ripped open a chocolate frog card.

"Ron you're supposed to set an example not be a pig," Hermione snapped.

"I'm not a pig," Ron replied.

"Could you two please stop fighting?" Harry begged.

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet. Crystal stared out the foggy window. The sun was casting a orange glow over the mountains the train rushed by.

Once the train finally stopped, Crystal left the others and went to join the first years.

"Where did Crystal go?" Harry asked once he noticed Crystal was gone.

"She went to join the first years," Luna replied. "Remember she hasn't been sorted yet."  
"Oh yeah," Harry replied. 

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Crystal exclaimed as looked up at the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. She carefully stepped in a boat with a small red haired boy. He gave her an evil look then quickly turned away. 

"Heads down," yelled a extremely tall man as the boats reached a cliff. Crystal remembered seeing this man before but where?

The boats were carried along through a dark tunnel that appeared to be taking them under the school, until they reached an underground harbor where the students climbed out onto the rocks.

Crystal and the first years walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door. 

"Everyone here?" The tall man called as he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. 

"The huge door swung open at once. There illuminated by the candlelight from the castle stood a tall, black haired witch with a very stern face.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," the man said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
"Hagrid?" Crystal whispered as she looked back at the man. 

The stone walls to the entrance hall were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was to high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair case led to the upper floors. 

They followed the professor into a small empty chamber off the hall. 

Once everyone was crowed inside Professor McGonagall continued, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house is like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of your peers. I suggest you all to smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready to begin. Please wait quietly. 

"I wonder how they're going to sort us?" The red haired first year asked. 

The about twenty ghosts flew into the room. A couple of first years screamed, Crystal just laughed. 

"Move along," a sharp voice demanded. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now form a line and follow me."

Crystal got at the end of the line. She already knew she would be the last to be sorted. 

Crystal followed the others as they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double oak doors which lead to the Great Hall.

Crystal had never seen such place which was so strange but oddly beautiful. It was light by thousands of candle suspended in midair over four long tables where the rest of the school was sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. 

Professor McGonagall led the line up to the front of the hall, so that the line came to a halt in front of the other students. 

Crystal looked up and saw a black ceiling dotted with stars. She looked back down and saw Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years and Crystal. On top of the stool she places a pointed wizards hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Four houses make up Hogwarts,

Each has their own needs,

Those who belong to Slytherin,

Are full of wicked deeds,

If you are in Gryffindor,

You're more courageous than the rest,

Hufflepuffs are very true,

Their loyalty is the best,

Ravenclaws value minds,

The smartest of them all,

Put me on and I will tell you,

In which house you fall,

I can see what's in your head,

But I will not rat,

I'm smart, loyal, and mysterious,

For I'm the Sorting Hat."

Once the hat finished it's song the whole hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. 

"Well I call your name you will put on the hat and sat on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall began," Elixir, Hannah."

After what seemed like forever to Crystal the last child to be sorted, Xon Ethan, was sorted into Slytherin. 

The Professor McGonagall continued, "This year we have just one more student to be sorted. She has just transferred to Hogwarts and will be in the seventh year. Lockhart, Crystal."

Crystal walked up, sat on the wooden stool, and put on the worn hat.

"Hmm," a small voice whispered into her ear. "Plenty of courage I see, smart as well. True to all worthy. Persevering until you get what you want. But where to put you?"

"I'm not going to be in Slytherin." Crystal thought. "If I'm in Slytherin I'm leaving and not coming back."

"But you could be great and Slytherin will help you. Well better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Crystal heard the hat shout the last word to the entire hall. She took off toward the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Professor McGonagall rolled her up scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. 

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I only have a few words to say before we began the feast. Tuck in."

The golden plates in front of the students magically filled with thousands of different foods.

Once all the plates were empty Professor Dumbledore rose once again, "Ahem. I have just a few more words before we end the feast. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember this." Dumbledore's eyes flashed toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I have been told by Mr. Filch, the caretaker that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch tryouts will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house Quidditch teams should contact Madam Houch. And now before we go to bed let us sing our school song."  
The whole school burst into song. Crystal just sat there.

Once everyone had stopped singing Crystal and the others got up to go to their dormitories. As Crystal followed Hermione she heard Professor McGonagall say, "Harry stay here. I have to talk to you."

"I'll see you later," Harry called as he went to talk to the Transfiguration professor. 

Once Crystal and Hermione reached the common room Hermione said, "Follow me and I'll show you to our dormitory."  
Crystal followed Hermione to the girls dorms. After looking around Crystal said, "I think I'm going to like Hogwarts."

"Guess what?" Harry asked as he rushed into the great hall the next morning. The ceiling revealed a bright warm sun half hidden by the many fluffy clouds that were passing by. "Professor McGonagall made me captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That's why she had to talk to me last night."  
"That's cool," Ron, Hermione, and Crystal said in unison.

"Now maybe I can get on the team," Crystal said.

"Maybe," Harry replied, "If you're good enough."

"Oh I am,"   
"So what does everyone have today?" Harry asked and he sunk his teeth into a warm piece of buttered toast. "I have all morning with Snape and all afternoon with McGonagall."

"Me too," Crystal, Ron, and Hermione replied.

"Did anyone see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was last night?" Hermione asked. 

"No, come to think of it I didn't," Harry answered.

"Me either," Ron said.

"What's the big deal about knowing who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?" Crystal began. "You'll find out soon enough."  
"You see," Ron started to explain, "we have a different Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year. Some people even believe the job to be cursed. Lets see. . . . We've had a servant of Voldemort, the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, a werewolf, an impersonator, a real witch, and a lunatic fortune teller."

"I know Gilderoy Lockhart," Crystal said. "I'm related to him. He went to RoseOx when he was my age."  
"You're joking," Harry said.

"No, unfortunately I'm not," Crystal replied.

"Oh my gosh," Hermione gasped, "It's almost time for our first lesson. We better hurry."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal grabbed their bags and rushed down to the dungeons where the Potions class was held.

Once everyone was in the dark classroom Professor Snape said, "Well, well, Mr. Potter. I'm surprised you made it back for one more year. And who do we have here?" Snape was now looking at Crystal.

"My name is Crystal Lockhart."  
"It says here that you received top marks in Potions at your other school. Let me see how much you know. What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. Harry knew the answer but knew better than to raise his hand. 

"Asphodel and wormwood," Crystal began, "make a sleeping potion know as the Draught of Living Dead. And I must say Professor, this is first year stuff."

"Very well," Snape said. Apparently he couldn't find anything else to say. "And five points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger being a show off."

Harry started to object but Hermione stopped him.

"Today," Professor Snape began, "we will be making a simple love potion. The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cupboard. You have all class. Begin."

Everyone began running around gathering the ingredients they needed. After starting the potion most people found that there was nothing simple about this love potion. You had to add the exact amount to ingredients at the exact time. Then you had to stir the potion twenty times clockwise then eighteen times counterclockwise. 

After everyone had finished the potion Snape walked by each of the caldrons to do his inspection. Surprisingly most of the class done fairly well. The room was shimmering with light pink fumes. 

Snape hardly criticized any of the potions and asked the class to fill a flask with their potion, label it with their name, and bring it to his desk. 

The bell rang shortly after signally the end of the lesson. The class quickly mad e their way up to the great hall for lunch.


	4. The Elite

After they ate lunch Crystal, Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed toward the Transfiguration classroom. Once they reached the classroom Professor McGonagall ushered them in. "Hurry, hurry," she pleaded. "I have a lot to cover during this class."

After everyone was seated Professor McGonagall continued, "Since this is your last year at Hogwarts I would like to announce that the Elite will be chosen this year. The Elite are the top students. We will pick one Elite member from each class. If you want to be a member of the Elite you will have to tryout. Tryouts will be after Christmas break. 

"Over Christmas break there will be a dance call the Mask Dance. You will wear you dress robes and you must have a mask over your face. The masks are a symbol that you should like someone for what is on the inside, not how they look. 

"If you want to try out the forms are on my desk. Take one as you leave. You will find a list of all the rules and regulations you need to know attached to the form. I urge everyone to tryout but if you chose not to you will still get to watch the tryouts and attend the dance. I will give you more info as it becomes available. 

"Now lets begin the lesson."

Professor McGonagall's lesson of ancient uses of Transfiguration was extremely long and extremely boring.

When the bell finally rang Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal grabbed and Elite form and made their way toward the magnificent Gryffindor common room.

"What are you three going to try out for?" Crystal asked as she collapsed onto one of the red cushioned chairs, surrounding the fireplace. 

"Well it says here you can try out for as many subjects as you want," Hermione began. "There is a panel of five judges, Albus Dumbldore and three ministry officials. There will be one guest judge for each competition. This person will be however teaches that subject. Their score counts as fifty percent of your total score."

"So technically we can will in any subject except for Potions," Harry finished.

"Like we'd want to try out for Potions anyway," Ron muttered. 

"Since the tryouts aren't until after Christmas break we have plenty of time to practice," Crystal pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "We might have to go back to the Room of Requirement."

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Crystal asked.

"It's a place that only a person can enter when they really need to," Hermione explained. "We used it in our fifth year to hold our secret DA meetings."

"What does DA stand for?"

"Dumbledore's Army," Harry answered. "Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wouldn't let us practice magic during our her class. We started the DA so we could actually practice before our O.W.L.S."

"I hated O.W.L.S." Crystal went on. "That year was horrible."

"Yes it was," everyone agreed.

"Going back to the tryouts, I think that I'll tryout for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." Hermione declared.

"Me too," everyone stated.

"Tomorrow we have a hard day," Hermione said as she looked down at her schedule. " Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Charms, double Care of Magical Creatures, and double Herbology."

"Crystal," Harry began, "Quidditch tryouts are next Friday at 7:00. Don't be late."

"Oh don't worry, I won't," Crystal replied.

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal ate breakfast early the next morning and began their way to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Welcome," said a tall woman with a dark complexion and extremely black hair. Once they entered the sunlit classroom she continued, "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Professor Love. I'm going to go ahead and warn you that today might be boring. I want to know what you already know and what you want to learn. I have a list here of what you have learned but I want to see what you have remembered. We'll go around the room. I want you to say your name, what you know, and what you want to learn. Let's start over here." She pointed at Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger, we've studied about werewolves, and I want to learn all about counter curses. 

As everyone said their names and what the wanted to learn Professor Love took notes on a long roll of parchment.

After their lesson Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal made their way toward the charms classroom.

"You made it here Potter?" Malfoy spat as Harry entered the room. "Oh Crystal good to see you to. I forgot to ask you last time me met if you're still speaking in tongues? Are you still slithering through, waiting for the right time to strike?"  
"Eat slugs Malfoy," Crystal replied. For a brief second her eyes blazed with green fire but no one noticed. 

"I wouldn't be saying that Lockhart. The last time someone said that to me, it was them who ate slugs." Now Draco was looking at Ron.

"Settle down class, take your seats," Professor Flitwick demanded. "This term we will be studying element charms. These charms are really useful. Once you learn the basic charm, it's boundaries are unlimited. There are four different charms; one for fire, one for water, one for the sky, and one for the earth. These charms allow the holder of the wand to shoot the element are an opponent. Today you're just going to take notes so please take out your quills and parchment."

After a long lesson on element charms and how they began, Crystal made her way to the great hall for lunch. 

"Element charms are going to be so cool," Crystal exclaimed as she sit down.

"I think Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be cool too," Harry said as he sit down by Crystal.

"I wonder how Hagrid is doing? He never stayed long at Grim. . . ." Ron's voice trailed off. Crystal didn't know anything about #12 Grimland Place and the secrets it held.

"Yeah I seen Hagrid when I was going across the lake. I couldn't remember his name then but it's clear now," Crystal said.

"How do you know Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it now. It's almost time for Care of Magical Creatures." Crystal replied as she grabbed her books and ran out of the great hall. Harry looked down at his new watch. They still had 30 minutes.

Later in the Gryffindor common room Harry stared at the notice board. One small piece of parchment stood out above the rest. He quickly read it.

"We have a visit to Hogsmeade the Saturday after Quidditch tryouts," Harry exclaimed as he turned away from the board.

"What's Hogsmeade?" Crystal asked.

"It's a place where students, third year and above, occasionally get to go. There's shops and even a real nice place to get butterbeer."

"Um. . . . Butterbeer," Crystal hummed. "So once I make the Quidditch team we can celebrate the next day."

"Are you that sure you're going to make the team?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Like I said I'm a number one beater," Crystal replied.


	5. Qudditch Tryouts

****

Ch**a**p**t**e**r** 5   
Quidditch Tryouts

  
  
On the Friday morning of Quidditch tryouts Crystal could hardly sit still.  
"I can't wait until tryouts!" She yelled across the great hall during breakfast.  
After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their toast, the group began their journey to the dungeons. Even though Snape assigned a load of homework Crystal still remained in a good mood.  
When they arrived at the Transfiguration room Professor McGonagall informed them that she'd tell them more about the Mask Dance.   
"The Mask Dance," the Professor began, "will open up the Elite competitions. This is the first time these competitions have been held in over fifty years. Only sixth and seventh years will be able to attend the dance. I don't want anyone going to the dance with someone else. The Mask Dance supposedly helps you find your soul mate. The dance helps bring you together in a magical way. You push aside your differences and for one night nothing else matters. I advise everyone to change the way they look for that night so no one can identify you. When you got to Hogsmeade tomorrow I advise you to visit Marikee. They carry a wide selection of masks at reasonable prices. Just don't tell anyone what your mask looks like. Now take out your books and turn to page 25."  
  
After dinner that night Crystal made her way onto the wet Quidditch pitch for tryouts.   
"Everyone trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team over here!" Harry called. "If you are trying out for a beater get on the right side of me. If you are trying out for a chaser get on the left side of me." Crystal moved to the right just as Harry had instructed. "First of all," he continued. "I want everyone to know who is already on the team. I'm the seeker, Ronald Weasley is the keeper, Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil are chasers, and Dean Thomas is a beater. This means that we only have one beater position and one chaser position open. Chaser tryouts are fairly simple. All you have to do is start at one end of the field with the quaffle, fly to the other end and score. Oh and Ron will be protecting the goals. You only have one shot to make it in so aim carefully.   
"If you are trying out for the beater position, I want you to protect the team from bludgers. Dean will be hitting the bludgers toward the team to give you more of a challenge. It's your job to protect us. Let's start with chaser tryouts. Lavender Brown, you're first."  
Crystal could already see sweat rolling off of Lavenders face. She was nervous. Crystal tightly grasp the handle of her new broom and waited patiently for her turn. The sky slowly began turning a bright orange. In what seemed like no time at all Crystal heard Harry say beaters you're up somewhere in the background.   
"Crystal," Harry shouted. "You're first."  
She climbed onto her Bullet NG and got ready to take off. With one hand on her broom and one hand on her trusted club there was no way she could lose.   
"Go!"  
Crystal and the rest of the team rose into the air. The harder Dean tried to hit his fellow teammates with bludgers, the harder Crystal tried. Crystal's agility and pinpoint accuracy kept her a step ahead of Dean. Finally Harry blew his whistle, signaling the end of her tryout.   
"I could have done better," Crystal told Harry, "but with a simple drill like this, it's hard to show off.  
After everyone had finished Harry announced, "Everyone, go to bed and the results will be posted tomorrow morning on the notice board."  
  
Crystal woke up early the next morning to. Once she was dressed she rushed down to the common room to see if she had made the team.   
"I knew it!" Crystal yelled as she glanced at the list. "I made it, I made it." Crystal looked down at her watch. It was only 5:00.  
Crystal left the common room and went down to the great hall for breakfast. She quickly ate a piece of toast and eggs then headed back toward the common room. She got out her books and began writing her essay that Snape had assigned. When the clock finally hit six Harry entered the common room.   
"Are you glad that you made the team?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall beside the fireplace.  
"Yeah, I'm happy," Crystal answered casually.   
"So how long have you been up?" Harry asked as he took a seat.  
"About an hour," Crystal replied. "I couldn't sleep until I knew I made the team."  
"With skills like yours added with the rest of the team, there's no way that Slytherin can win."  
"Who's the captain for Slytherin's team?" Crystal asked.  
"Draco," was Harry's reply. "He's the only other seeker that's even come close to beating me. He started by paying his way on the team but he's defiantly nothing to laugh at now."  
"If you're hungry, I'll go with you to get something to eat," Crystal suggested.  
"Sure," Harry replied.   
Over the next hour Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all appeared in the great hall.   
"Crystal," Hermione began as she grabbed a biscuit. "Do you want to come with Ginny and me to shop for our masks today?"  
"Sure," Crystal replied.  
"Then it's settled," Ginny said. "The girls will go get our masks the we'll meet you two,"-she pointed at Harry and Ron- "in the Three Broomsticks around noon."  
Suddenly thousands of owls of various breeds swooped into the hall to deliver letters and packages to their owners. One rather fat, gray owl flew down and landed in front of Crystal. She quickly untied the note and read"  
"Remember your mission"  
Crystal quickly ripped the paper in half. She didn't need this, especially not today.   
"What did your letter say?" Harry asked as he saw Crystal throw the ripped parchment to the ground.  
"Nothing," Crystal replied.  
"But. . ."   
"Nothing," Crystal repeated louder.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal left the great hall and went to where they would depart for Hogsmeade. Filch went around checking to make sure no one was trying to sneak out of the castle. When Filch arrived at Crystal he said, "Now who are you? Not trying to sneak out are you?"  
"Oh no Mr. Filch. I have my permission form right here." Crystal replied as she took a note out of her pocket.  
"I'll be watching you," Filch warned as he continued down the line.  
Once they reached Hogsmeade the girls went to Marikee while the boys went up the street to Dazzle.  
  
Marikee was a beautiful little shop filled with thousands of items they could use for the Mask Dace. A short plump young witch continuously went around the shop making sure everything was nice and clean. They carried masks, dress robes, potions to change your hair color and that was only the front of the shop.   
After looking a while Crystal said, "Hermione, what do you think of this mask? It's the same color as my dress robes." Crystal was holding a baby blue mask that sparkled every time it was moved.  
"Wow, that is so beautiful," Hermione exclaimed. "I think I found one I like too." She held up a dark green mask with a glossy coat. "It's also the same color as my dress robes."  
"It's beautiful," Crystal replied. "What about you Ginny? Have you found anything you like?"   
"Yes," Ginny said as she held up a bright red mask that appeared to have thousands of rubies embedded in it. "But it's way to expensive. I'll never be able to afford it."  
"I'll buy it for you," Crystal suggested.  
"No, you don't have to," Ginny replied.  
"I want to," Crystal demanded. "Just don't expect a Christmas present from me."  
"Okay, okay," Ginny gave in.  
"I want to get a potion to change my hair color too," Crystal went on.   
"Yeah me too," Hermione and Ginny agreed,   
"We should all get a different color," Crystal suggested.  
"All I want is blond highlights," Hermione called.  
"I want brown hair," Ginny said.  
"I'll take black then," Crystal said.  
After the girls had finished paying for their items they made their way up the stone street toward the Three Broomsticks. Once they were in the pub they noticed that Harry and Ron were already waiting for them.  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked as the girls came closer.   
"It takes awhile to shop," Crystal said. "And in fact we're right on time."  
"So what did you buy?" Ron asked as he tried to look into their bags.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione teased.   
"Yes, I would that 's why I asked," Ron replied.  
"Break it up you too," Harry begged.  
"The way you fight all the makes it seem like you two like each other," Crystal pointed out.  
"We do not!" Hermione and Ron yelled simultaneously.   
"Crystal, Ginny, let's go get the butterbeers," Hermione demanded.   
  
Once the girls had vanished from view Harry asked, "Do you like Hermione?"  
"I don't know," Ron replied. "She's in love with Krum. I don't stand a chance."  
"If you like her go for it. The Mask dance isn't that far away," Harry pointed out.  
"But how will I know who she is?" Ron asked. "We'll have masks on remember?"  
"Then it it's meant to be it'll work out," Harry said.  
"We're going to have a good Quidditch team this year aren't we?" Ron said, changing the subject as the girls returned.  
"Is that all you ever talk about?" Hermione asked as she handed Harry a butterbeer.   
"Quidditch is very cool," Ron argued.  
"I never said it wasn't," Hermione continued, "I just don't waste my time talking about it."  
"I," Ron began but was interrupted by Crystal. "Don't start fighting again.  
"We're not fighting," Ron and Hermione said.  
  
Later in the Gryffindor common room, Harry collapsed onto a chair. "I still have to do Snape's assignment," he groaned as he thought of everything he had to do.  
"I finished mine this morning," Crystal bragged.  
"Then you can do mine for me," Harry suggested.  
"No way!"  
Harry and Crystal both cried out in pain.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he rushed toward his best friend.  
"It's my scar," Harry gasped. "It's never hurt this much before."  
"Crystal what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.  
Crystal didn't say anything. She slowly turned around, so that her back faced the crowd. She lowered the top of her robes to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on her back right below her left shoulder.  



	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

****

Ch**a**p**t**e**r** 6   
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

  
"How?" Was the only word Harry could manage.  
"It's a long story," Crystal replied as a tear ran down her cheek.  
"We've got a lot of time," Harry replied softly.  
"I'm really sorry," Crystal said now starting to cry, "but I can't tell you now."  
  
"Why didn't I tell them?" Crystal thought when she was laying, closed up in her four poster bed. "They could have understood."  
"No they wouldn't have," a darker voice said inside of her. "They would think of you as an outsider, a traitor."  
"Go away," Crystal told the voice.  
"I can't do that. I'm a part of you, just like you're a part of me. You know that."  
"No you're not a part of me. You wanted to be, I rejected. You know that," Crystal replied.  
"Come back to me Crystal. You could be my heir. Come back and I shall spare your life."  
"I'm not coming back," Crystal told the voice. "I never belonged to you in the first place."  
"You'll change your mind and when you do, don't be surprised in I don't forgive you."  
All of a sudden the voice was gone, leaving Crystal alone once again.  
  
As November approached Crystal forgot about her strange conversation and started concentrating on Quidditch. Gryffindor's first match against Slytherin was drawing closed and she had to practice almost every night.  
On the evening of their first match the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way to their gold and scarlet locker room.   
"Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals every since I came to this school," Harry began. "We want to prove that we're better than them by not stooping down to their level. We need to come together and work as a team if we want to win this match. Just remember everything we have been working on and there's no way we can lose. On the count of three. One, two, three."  
"Gryffindor."  
The team made their way onto the frost covered pitch. When both teams were in their positions Madam Houch said, "Captains shake hands."  
Harry and Draco obeyed but their hatred for each other blazed in their eyes.  
"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you," Madam Houch continued. "On my whistle," the teams mounted their brooms, "three, two, one." As Madam Houch blew her whistle both teams rose into the sky.  
"Gryffindor takes the quaffle," a very energetic Colin Creevy said over the crowds noise. "Weasley to Brown, Brown to Patil, Patil back to Weasley. GOAL! 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Meanwhile Crystal was roaming the field knocking bludgers away from her team. She was kept busy by Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin beaters. Dean blocked a few but Crystal was much faster. All of a sudden Crabbe and Goyle vanished revealing a Malfoy flying straight toward Crystal.   
"Ha. A girl beater. How lame can you get?" Draco taunted. "I bet you can't even," but Draco stopped in mid-sentence. He had seen the snitch.  
Harry also seen the snitch but Draco was much closer. Draco was going to get the snitch first. Inches from the snitch Draco pulled back. A bludger had just Draco in the stomach. Harry quickly grabbed the snitch.  
"Gryffindor wins!" Colin shouted.   
Crystal had saved the snitch. She stayed in the air for one more mintue. "DOn't ever make fun of me again," Crystal warned to a now crying Malfoy.  
Once Crystal was back on the ground Harry said, "Crystal you were great. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won."  
"Oh it was nothing," Crystal replied. "Seeing Malfoy like that was priceless."  
As Crystal headed back toward the castle she noticed how beautiful the sky looked today. She had been too focused on Quidditch to even look at her conditions.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was decorated with scarlet and gold banners. Confetti continuously fell from the ceiling. Crystal couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Wow," she gasped as she noticed butterbeers sitting on one of the tables.   
Long after the party ended Harry said, "Let's go see Hagrid. We haven't seen him in forever."  
"One problem," Ron pointed out. "How can we fit four people under your invisibility cloak. Last year we could barely get three people under it."  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" Crystal asked.  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
"That's so cool, and we can go see Hagrid. I can get there without a cloak.  
"How are you going to get there without being caught?" Ron asked.  
"Just met me there," Crystal replied.  
As Harry went up to get his invisibility cloak Crystal pulled out her wand and left the common room. Once outside she muttered, "Invisilous!" Crystal suddenly vanished from view and began her journey. She was surprised at how magnificent the catle looked at night. She was so caught up in looking at walls and statues that she accidentally stepped on a cat. Mrs. Norris's shinning yellow eyes stared straight into Crystal. She instantly broke into a run.  
Crystal was the first person to arrive at Hagrid's cabin. "Visilous," she whispered. She reappeared and began knocking on Hagrid's door.  
The door swung open to reveal Hagrid.  
"Crystal," was all that he could say.  
"Hagrid it's good to see you again. I'm glad this time it's under better circumstances."  
"What brings you here so late?" Hagrid asked.  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to see you. They're on their way here. I just got here first." Crystal replied.  
"You played goo' today," Hagrid said searching for a topic to talk about.  
"Thanks," Crystal replied.  
"Hagrid, it's us," Harry called from outside the door.  
"Come in," Hagrid called back.  
Once everyone was seated Hagrid continued, "So how are you classes goin?  
"In charms we're been studying elemental charms but we haven't even started practicing them yet," Hermione said. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts all we've done is take notes."  
"Snape's out to get me," Crystal said.  
"Ah, he's not out ta get ya," Hagrid replied.  
Crystal looked out the window. There were no stars in the sky and a strong wind was blowing across the Hogwarts grounds. "We better go back," Crsytal said. "It's going to storm."  
As if on cue a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.  
Once they were back in the common room Ron asked, "So what was that spell you used to turn yourself invisible?"  
"Invisilous," Crystal replied, "but not everyone can do it. At RoseOx during our sixth year we take a test called the WWMT. It stands for Witch and Wizard Magic Test. These help us learn what kind of spells our wands are good for. Then they teach us spells according to the results. My wand has a core of a demiguise pelts. A demiguise's hair is spun into invisibility cloaks so this means I'm good at disguising and hiding spells."  
"Well that's cool," Harry said. "The core of my wand is a phoenix tail feather. What kinds of spells would I be good at?"  
"First of all it means that you are a good warrior," Crystal began. "You could probably master a teleportation charm. You'd be real good at healing charms."  
"I'm tired," Ron yawned.  
"Yeah I guess we better go to bed," Hermione said.  
"See you tomorrow," Crystal called as she walked toward her dormitory.  
  
Tuesday morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal made their way to the Charms classroom. On the door was a note to met next to the lake. As they walked across the grounds they noticed that the rest of the class was already there.  
"Attention please," Flitwick called. "Today we will be practicing elemental charms. One by one you'll go to the lake and do the charm I say across the water. We'll start with the water charm. Harry why don't you go first."  
Harry walked to the edge of the water and shouted, "Hydralois!" Water shot from the tip of his wand.  
"Very good," Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Crystal try the fire charm."  
"Blazeous!"  
"Excellent! Ron earth."  
"Dirtlirous!"  
"Now Hermione air,"  
"Storrillous!"  
The class took turns performing the charms. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.  



	7. The Mask Dance

****

Ch**a**p**t**e**r** 7   
The Mask Dance

  
  
"Only two more weeks," Crystal sighed as she walked down the hall toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.   
"Welcome class," Professor Love said. "We will continue taking notes until after Christmas break. After the break we will start applying what you have learned. I have decided that in this class we will do a little Christmas project. Everyone in this room will fill out a form," she held up a small piece of parchment, "and then you will draw another persons name. You will buy this person a gift. We will exchange the gifts the last Thursday before break. Now on the piece of parchment write your name and something that you like." Once everyone had fill out their form and gave it to Professor Love she continued, "now do I have everyone's paper. Good. Now I'll just go around the room and you draw a name out of this hat. Please make sure that you do not receive your own."  
When Crystal looked at who's name she had received she gasped. She had Draco Malfoy's.  
"There is a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Professor Love said. "Make sure to get their present then. Now take out your books and turn to page 67."  
  
Crystal could not believe her luck. Out of the entire class she drew Draco's name. "What am I going to get him?" she thought. The only thing he had written on the piece of parchment was that he liked things that were green. Like that helped at all.  
  
Crystal strolled down the sidewalks of Hogsmeade looking through the windows for something to get Draco. One shop caught her attention. The shop was decorated completely in green. There had to be something in there that Draco would like. She looked in the glass counters that outlined the shop. There in one of the display cases was a silver and green watch. The band was completely silver while the face was a shinning green. The hands were small snakes. He had to like this.   
"How much does this cost?" Crystal asked the salesman.   
"Five galleons," he replied.   
"I'll take it," Crystal said as she paid the clerk.  
  
On the last week before Christmas vacation Defense Against the Dark Arts was a very simple class. Tuesday they sung Christmas carols and Thursday they exchanged gifts. It turned out that Draco admired his watch even though Crystal gave it to him. Crystal received a stuffed snowy owl from Hermione.   
The rest of the teachers weren't in the Christmas mood. Snape had assigned an essay on poisons and their antidotes, Professor Flitwick had told them to research hiding charms, and Professor McGonagall had them doing an essay on Animagi.  
"I'm glad we get a break," Harry said as he emerged from the Transfiguration classroom that Friday afternoon.  
"I can't wait until the mask dance," Hermione said. "And it's on Christmas Eve. How romantic."  
"I'm still not exactly sure I understand how it works," Crystal said.  
"You're just supposed to be attracted to someone and they'll feel the same way about you," Hermione explained. "It's a little weird but it's so romantic."  
"Girls," Ron signed.   
"Let's go practice for the Elite tryouts," Harry said.  
"How about tonight at seven?" Crystal suggested. "You'll have to show me where the room thingy is."  
"The Room of Requirement," Hermione corrected.  
"That's it," Crystal said.  
  
At seven that night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal made their way to the Room of Requirement. Harry had already explained to Crystal how to get into the room so it took only a few seconds to get in.  
"Cool!" Crystal said as she entered the room. There were thousands of spell books along the walls and a small pile of pillows covered the floor.  
"Let's start out practicing dueling. We'll have a tournament," Harry decided. "Hermione vs. Crystal, and Ron vs. me. The winners will play each other for the championship.  
"Hermione, Crystal, are you ready?"  
"Yes," they agreed.  
"In positions on the count of three. One, two, three!"  
"Expelliarmus!" Crystal cried before Hermione had a chance to defend herself. Hermione was thrown backward onto a stack of pillows.  
"Whoa," Harry and Ron whispered.  
"I'll be the judge now," Crystal said as she helped Hermione up. "Get into positions. One, two, three!"  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried. Ron was thrown backward onto another pile of pillows.   
"Scared?" Crystal asked as she shifted into dueling position.   
"You wish," Harry laughed.  
"Ready?" Hermione asked. "One, two, three!  
"Expelliarmus," both Crystal and Harry cried. Crystal was much faster and more powerful then Harry and Harry was thrown all the way into the wall.  
"Ouch," Harry said as he got up.  
Knock-knock-knock  
"Who could that be?" Ron whispered.  
"Potter I know you're in there. Let us in," came Draco's familiar voice.   
"Go away Malfoy," Harry replied.   
"If you don't let me in I'm going to Filch," Draco threatened.  
Harry reluctantly opened the door.  
"I heard you say that you were coming here and I decided to invite me and Pansy." Pansy Parkinson just came in the open door. "Oh and did I mention Crabbe and Goyle are coming too?" Crabbe and Goyle also appeared through the open door.  
"We were just dueling," Harry began. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Crystal won the little tournament we just had."  
"Then I want to go up against her," Pansy shrieked.   
"Fine," Crystal said as she got into position.  
"On the count of three." Ron began. "One, two, three!"  
"Expelliarmus!" Pansy cried.  
"Shieldlo," Crystal said. An orb like barrier surrounded Crystal making Pansy's curse launch back at instead. She was thrown back against the far wall.  
"My turn," Draco demanded as he stepped into position. He had an evil smile across he face.  
"One, two, three."  
Crystal stood there and waited for Malfoy to move.  
"Serpensortia!" Draco cried as a snake emerged from the end of his wand.   
"Oh no," Harry gasped.  
Crystal smiled. Dueling strategy #1: Send your opponents spell right back at them.  
"Don't attack me," Crystal hissed in Parseltounge. "He's the traitor."  
The snake changed directions and went back to Draco. Draco was about to try a spell on it but Crystal was already a step ahead of him.  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco and his wand were thrown backward. The snake still went after him.  
Crystal's eyes blazed with fury. A dark green light shown deep in her eyes. "Say I've changed Malfoy. Say that I'm not the evil little child you still think I am and I'll consider letting you live."  
"Never."  
"Well then I guess I won't have to worry about you anymore."  
Harry waved his wand and the snake disappeared. Harry didn't even want Draco to be eaten by a snake.  
A smile came across Draco's face, "Your secret's out Crystal. Tell everyone what you're really about. Tell them who you are."  
Crystal instantly snapped back to reality. For a mere minute she had completely lost control.   
Everyone stood there in shock. Crystal could speak Parseltounge, a trait only dark wizards possessed.   
Draco and his cronies quietly got up and left.  
"You can speak Parseltounge," Harry whispered. "I didn't think anyone at Hogwarts could do that but me."  
"I have to go," Crystal said as she started back toward the common room.  
"I guess we need to go to," Harry said.  
  
The next morning a special owl delivered an odd looking letter to Hermione. She instantly ripped open the package to see a letter from Krum:  
Hermione,  
I am very sorry but I will not be able to write to you anymore. I just don't believe it is working out. I am now working at the ministry and have no time for relationships. I hope you understand.  
Krum  
  
"How could he do this!" Hermione said as she through down the letter and began to cry.  
Ron picked up the letter and read it to himself. When he finished he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but instead said, "Don't worry, you'll find someone at the Mask Dance."  
"It won't be the same," Hermione sniffed.  
  
By the morning of Christmas Eve, Hermione was over Krum and everyone had forgot about Crystal talking in Parseltounge. Everyone was more concerned about the legendary Mask Dance and the Elite competitions that followed. Harry had been studying extra hard in Defense Against the Dark Art. Hermione was positive she was going to win Charms and Ron had been studying in every subject.  
Almost all the Gryffindor's crammed in the common room that morning to work on homework until that afternoon.  
When Hermione said, "We better go get ready for the dance. We'll see you later."  
Hermione, Crystal, and Ginny went up to their dormitory to get ready for the dance. Around 6:30 the three girls emerged from the dormitory. Crystal wore a beautiful baby blue robe with her baby blue mask. Her now, dyed black hair was hanging off her shoulders. Hermione had a dark green robe with a beautiful green mask. Her now highlighted hair was tied back in a bun and her hair appeared a lot thinner than usual. Virginia Weasley looked ravishing in her red robe and sparking red mask. Instead of using her hair potion she put her bright red hair into a tight bun which helped set off her magnificent mask. All three girls agreed to meet the person they found at various places in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Then at noon, all three girls would once again unite at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers.  
The second Crystal entered the great hall she felt mysteriously drawn to a dark haired boy sitting at a nearby table. The boy turned his head to gaze at her.  
"Wow," Crystal heard him whisper.   
Crystal walked over to the table and sit down beside the mysterious man.  
The moment Crystal sat down Professor Dumbledore entered to make his opening speech. "Welcome students. I would like to thank everyone who made this dance possible. The Elite tryouts will be held in January. Now I must go and get ready for this dance. Good luck in finding your soul mates!" Dumbledore went back out through the door he had entered through.  
The sounds of the Weird Sisters began to blare through the great hall.  
"I love this song" Crystal said to the man in front of her.   
"Me too," he replied. "So what year are you in?"  
"Seventh," Crystal replied.  
"Me too. Are you going to tryout for any Elite spots?"  
"Yes," Crystal began. "I'm going to tryout for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. I was going to tryout for Potions but Snape only likes Slytherin's."  
"So I take it you're not in Slytherin," the boy responded. "I guess I'll tryout for Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. So what are your parents like?"  
"Do you want to dance?" Crystal asked, changing the subject.  
"Sure."  
Once on the dance floor Crystal just seemed to float in the arms of her mysterious man. She was enchanted by his magical smile and hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. While they spun around the dance floor Crystal noticed both Hermione and Ginny dancing with their mysterious men. After the song was over Crystal lead her man onto the grounds for a little more privacy.   
"I've had a real good time tonight," he whispered.  
"Me too," Crystal whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Slowly the two embraced in a kiss.  
"Oh I almost forgot," Crystal said as they reentered the building. "If it's alright can we meet inside Orions then go to the Three Broomsticks when we got to Hogsmeade on Valentines Day?"  
"Of course," he replied.  



	8. The Surprise Visitor

****

Ch**a**p**t**e**r** 8   
The Surprise Visitor

  
  
Crystal woke up early the next morning. She rushed down to the common room to see that everyone was already waiting for her. Everyone had a huge pile of presents. Crystal immediately began ripping off the paper to one of her gifts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all received sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. Crystal had received a beautiful necklace from her grandmother. After everyone had finished opening all their presents they headed for the great hall for breakfast.  
"Did everyone have fun last night?" Harry asked.  
"I had such a good time," Crystal said dreamily. "I can't wait for the Elite competitions to begin."  
"Me either," Ron said.  
"Look," Hermione pointed to the ceiling. White flakes of snow began to drift toward the ground. Crystal looked out of one of the great hall's windows. There was already a foot of snow or more on the ground.  
"Snowball fight," Ron declared.  
  
Crystal was definitely the best at snowball fights. She used her wand to turn herself invisible then she could sneak up to her prey without them even seeing her. The only bad part was she left footprints.  
Crystal stared off into the distance. There sitting by the lake was none other than Draco Malfoy. She quietly advanced toward him not even worrying to turn herself invisible. She threw a huge snowball which landed on the top of his blond head.  
"Crystal you better run," he threatened.   
Crystal tried to run away but Draco tackled her, knocking her breathless to the ground. Oddly enough Draco fell right on top of her.  
For a few brief seconds Crystal was lost in the smell of Draco's wonderful cologne. Draco's breath seemed to float around her, remobilizing her body. As Draco slowly got up Crystal felt something cold fall into her hands. It was Draco's watch.  
"Draco," Crystal called after him but he just kept walking back toward the castle.  
  
"I think we need to go back to the Room of Requirement," Harry said later in the common room. "Maybe this time Draco won't come. We also need to start having D.A. meetings again. Ginny tell Luna that we're having a meeting at one today. I'll tell Neville."  
At 1:00 Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Crystal made their way to the Room of Requirement. Neville arrived shortly after accompanied by Luna Lovegood. Luna looked a lot different than everyone had remembered her. Her long blond hair flowed all the way down her back. In one ear she wore a star earring and in the other a moon earring. Neville seemed to notice this change too, do to the fact that his eyes never left her face.  
"Attention," Harry shouted as he made his way to the front of the room. "Let's begin by reviewing Petrificus Totalus. Let's break up into pairs. Luna and Neville, Ron and Hermione, and Crystal and me. Let's get started."  
After Harry and Crystal had both performed the charm several times Harry left to check on how everyone else was doing. After seeing that everyone had mastered the spell Harry said, "Now I want to try something different. Seventh years have been learning about element charms. The water charm, Hydralois, is the one we will be using. Once person will use this charm while the other will try to block it with Impervious. When aimed at the water Impervious should repeal it away. Now everyone begin."  
"Hydralois!" Harry shouted.  
"Impervious!" Crystal said as a barrier surrounded her. The water bounced off her barrier and soaked Harry.   
"You'll have to be quicker," Crystal said. "My turn. Hydralois."  
"Impervious!" Harry shouted.   
Seeing the charm bounce off Harry's barrier Crystal jumped to the side missing the water by inches.   
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, making Crystal fly into the air then land hard on the ground.   
"That was cheap," Crystal said as she got up.   
"Attention," Harry said to the D.A. "I think we have practiced enough for today. I'll inform you when the next meeting will be. Unless anyone has anything to say I herby dismiss this D.A. meeting."  
  
Later in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal began finishing their homework when a large barn owl flew into the common room. The owl had no letter but kept staring at Crystal.   
"It's okay," Crystal said. "They're my friends."  
The owl hesitated for a moment then transformed into a girl Crystal's age. The girl had long black hair and was wearing white robes.  
"Saria you made the honor squad. That's so cool. But something tells me you didn't come all this way just to tell me that," Crystal said.  
"It's your father," Saria began. "He was the Potions professor at my school but he left a few days ago to come to Europe. He's looking for you Crystal."  
"I knew he would. But I should be safe here. Listen, you're going to have to go back and make the potion of fire. Something tells me that if my dad can't get to me he'll come for you and that's the only way you'll be safe."  
"Okay," Saria replied. "But you have to promise me that you'll alert me ASAP."  
"I promise," Crystal said. "You better get going. It'll be a long flight home."  
"See ya." Saria transformed into the owl and flew out the open window.  
"I know," Crystal said before any had a chance to talk. "I have a lot of explaining to do. So what do you want to know first?"  
"Is your friend an Animagi?" Harry asked.  
"No," Crystal began. "The core of her wand is Kelpie fur. This enables her to change her form without going through Animagi training."  
"What's the honor squad?" Ron asked.  
"It's like being a prefect. You have more power and get to do more stuff."  
"What's the potion of fire?" Harry asked.  
"A very difficult potion to make. She's the person at RoseOx who can make it. Even the professors can't make it. The potion protects you in a way. No evil person can hurt you as long as the potion is working. It overcomes poisons and gives you more strength in battle."  
"Wow," Hermione said. "I didn't know a potion could do that."  
"Like I said not many people can make it so not many people know about it."  
"I have a new angle about our D.A. meetings. I think we all need to take turns teaching so we can learn as much as possible," Harry suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Crystal said. "When it's our turn we can schedule the meetings ourselves." Crystal yawned.  
"It's getting late," Hermione said. "We better go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
The next morning there was a new notice on the Gryffindor notice board:  
Any 7th year that will be competing in the Elite tryouts will need to come by my office at 1:00 this evening. You will learn all about the competitions and how you gain points.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
After reading the notice Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal went down to the great hall for breakfast. Not long after they sit down a hundred or more owls flew down into the great hall. A rather large owl flew down and landed in front of Ron. He quickly untied the letter.   
Once he finished reading he shouted, "My dad's just been promoted to Assistant Minister of Magic!"  
"That's so cool," Hermione said.  
"This will really help the Order," Harry said.  
"What's the Order?" Crystal asked.  
"Nothing," Harry quickly said.  
  
At 1:00 that afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal made their way to Professor McGonagall's office.   
"Settle down," Professor McGonagall demanded. "The Elite competitions work a lot like your O.W.L.S. You will begin by answering questions in the field that you're trying out for. Then you will have a task. The task will show you ability to think fast in different situations. The first tryout is Defense Against the Dark Arts which will be held January 10th. That will be all."  
  
The students filed their way back to the Gryffindor common room.   
"I'll defiantly win Defense Against the Dark Arts," Crystal said.  
"No I'm going to win," Harry said.  
"No you're not," Crystal argued.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait," Harry replied.  
"I have a great idea," Crystal exclaimed. "Let's have a New Year's party in the Gryffindor common room."  
"That's a great idea," Hermione said.  
"Wait. I'm not finished," Crystal continued. "We can play music at night right before the New Year begins. We can even set off fireworks. But during that day we could have a talent show. Just Gryffindor's can enter and we could even give out prizes. We could let everyone tryout then the audience can vote on their favorites. It would beat doing homework. We might even charge admission so we can get a better prizes."  
"Sounds like fun," Ron said.  
"I'll make a flyer and post it on the notice board. So how much are we going to charge?" Hermione asked.  
"Does two sickels sound okay?' Crystal replied.  
"I'll keep a list of everyone who's entered and I'll make a schedule for December 31st."  
"WE probably want to divide it into groups," Ron suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Crystal said. "How about comedy, drama, music, and other. And we'll have a winner in each category."  
"I'll start on the flyer," Hermione said.  



	9. The Talent Show

  
**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 9   
The Talent Show

  
"We've go acting in the morning, followed by comedy in the afternoon, then the other, and last music," Ron reported to Crystal. "Harry went down to the kitchens to get a little breakfast for everyone. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went with him. They should be back soon. Today's going to be so much fun."  
"Yeah," Crystal smiled. "We only have an hour to prepare. Let's start moving tables for the stage and lets move the chairs in the front of the stage. We need two sections of chairs with an aisle between them."  
Once Crystal and Ron had moved the tables and chairs Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny had returned. They placed the food on the last remaining table at the back of the common room. The stage had a huge back drop painted gold and red for Gryffindor. Slowly the Gryffindor students filed in the common room. They quickly grabbed something to eat then either sat down or went to prepare for their act.  
Once everyone was in position Crystal jumped onto the stage and signaled for silence. "We are about to begin the drama auditions. There are only two rules. Rule #1: You must remain quiet during all auditions. Rule #2 If you tryout for an area you can NOT vote for your self. First up is Leo Brinni."  
The Drama auditions went along fine. Everyone was excellent at acting and had the crowd laughing one moment and crying the next. During the comedy auditions Harry, Crystal, Ron, and Hermione went down to the kitchens to get more food. Crystal was amazed at how many house elves worked in the kitchens and how mice they were. Hermione kept muttering something about S.P.E.W. but Crystal didn't pay any attention to her.  
The other auditions were the best of all. Students attempted to juggle, do cartwheels, and even eat a whole pie in one bite. When it came time for the singing auditions Crystal herself took the stage.   
She took a deep breath then began to sing. Her voice seemed to enchant the audience and by the end of the song everyone was singing along. As her last words drifted away the crowd erupted into applause.  
"That was wonderful!" Harry said as Crystal got off the stage.  
"Thanks," Crystal replied.   
After everyone had performed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal began to move the chairs out of the way to get ready for the dance.  
"It's been a long day," Ron said as he sit down in one of the chairs placed beside the wall.  
"It's been fun though, hasn't it?" Crystal asked.  
"Yes," Ron replied. "It has been fun."  
All of a sudden music from the Weird Sisters blared through the room. Harry and Hermione joined Crystal and Ron beside the wall.  
"Ask her to dance," Harry whispered to Ron.  
Ron took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione. "Willyoudancewithme?"  
"What?" Hermione asked.   
"Will you dance with me?"   
"Sure."  
Ron and Hermione made their way onto the dance floor. Ron appeared to be hypnotized by every move Hermione made, enchanted by her beauty, and in love with her smile.  
"Wanta dance?" Crystal asked Harry.  
"Uh sure," he replied.  
Crystal wasn't even sure why she had asked Harry to dance. Maybe she just wanted someone to love her as much as Ron loved Hermione. But she knew that Harry was just a good friend. Or was he? The guy she had met at the Mask Dance had black hair. "So does a lot of other people at Hogwarts." Crystal thought. "He might have even changed his hair color like I did."  
As the music slowed down Crystal slowly moved closer to Harry. Harry apparently felt the same way and got closer to Crystal. Crystal looked up into Harry's strong and powerful eyes. Why did she feel this way all of a sudden? She wasn't sure but it felt so right. Harry slowly leaned closer and they embraced in a kiss.   
Later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal left to count the votes. Crystal had to count and announce the drama competition, Hermione got other, Ron got comedy, and Harry got music.  
"Attention please," Crystal said over the crowd. "We are now going to announce the winners. If you win please come forward and collect your prize of 10 galleons. The winner of the acting competition is Raven Lord." Raven Lord was a second year and done an excellent monologue from a muggle movie.  
"The winner for the comedy competition," Ron began, "is Seamus."  
"The winner of the other competition is Colin Creevey." Hermione announced. Colin's talent was photography. He had his camera with him everywhere he went.  
"And last but defiantly not least is the music competitions." Harry began. "And the winner is our very own Crystal Lockhart."  
The winners went up to collect their prizes. Once everyone was settled back down Crystal said, "It's almost mid-night and that means the start of a brand new year. If you would remain seated and look out the window."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal left the common room and rushed onto the frosty grounds. They quickly found the Gryffindor common room window and Crystal pointed her wand high into the air. A large number ten appeared in the sky. Then the ten changed to a nine, then an eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. When the countdown was complete all four Gryffindors shot sparks of red and gold into the air. The brilliant fireworks exploding caused the Gryffindor common room to erupt into ahs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal made their way back into the castle. They spent most of the night cleaning up the mess and trying to get everything back in order.   
When Crystal was finally in bed she began to wonder, "Why did me and Harry kiss? I felt so much in love with him but now. . . nothing." Crystal laid in bed for what seemed like hours until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.  



	10. Confessions

****

Ch**a**p**t**e**r** 10   
Confessions

  
"Where am I?" Harry thought. It looked like he was in a cemetery. In fact it looked like the same cemetery he had visited in his forth year at Hogwarts. The same place he had seen Cedric murdered. Thousands of cobwebs draped around the tombstones that surrounded him. Off in the distance Harry heard what appeared to be some kind of ceremony. He recognized several death eaters surrounding what appeared to be a baby. For some weird reason Harry could tell that this was a memory from something that had happened when he himself was only a baby. Out of the shadows appeared none other than Voldemort followed closely by a dementor. A shudder ran down Harry's spine. Dementors were one of his least favorite creatures. He noticed a few death eaters tremble but not one of them spoke a word.  
"This is a girl," Voldemort hissed. "She is worthless."  
"Master," a squeaky voice whispered to his right. "She is the only child we could find and the Lockhart's have so graciously given her to you. She'll have to do."  
"Fine," Voldemort spat, "Peter begin the ceremony."  
The rat like Peter Petigrew laid the baby on top of a cold stone table in the center of Voldemort's loyal death eaters. He quickly handed Voldemort a knife and Voldemort continued his quest toward the baby. He turned the baby girl over and etched a snake right below her left shoulder. The baby began to cry. Voldemort made a cut in his arm and took his blood and mixed it with the girls.   
The death eaters began chanting, "The heir of Lord Voldemort," over and over again. The baby's cries grew even louder. Harry just wanted all of this to stop but he couldn't take his eyes off what was happening.   
Lord Voldemort picked up the girl and whispered, "It's alright my child. Everything is okay now Crystal."  
Harry suddenly awoke in his dormitory. Whatever the dream meant he'd have to wait and find out tomorrow.  
  
"Crystal," Harry said the next morning at breakfast. "We need to talk."  
"Okay," Crystal replied. "About what?"  
"We probably don't need to talk about it in here. Let's go get our robes and go outside near the lake. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, you come too."  
It was a cool morning as the group made their way outside. The lake was illuminated by the soft rays of the winter sun. Fog drifted above the water creating an almost eerie feeling.  
"Okay," Harry began as he stopped near the edge of the ice cold water, "I had a dream last night. Voldemort called you his child. So would you please fill me in?"  
"I will," Crystal said slowly. "But please let me tell my whole story before you judge me.  
"My father was a death eater, one of Voldemort's most valued supporters. Someone had made a prophesy about you Harry and Voldemort was afraid that it would come true. After a lot of thought he decided he'd kill you. My mother just found out she was going to have me. My dad offered to give me to Voldemort once I was born so he could make me his heir by some kind of blood bonding ritual. Voldemort agreed and made his pet Nigini bite my mother. The poison though wouldn't kill my mom until I was born and insured that I would be a Parseltounge. One night almost a year after I was born Voldemort ordered my father to take me to the United States and teach me all that I could while Voldemort hunted down Harry. If Voldemort didn't succeed I was to take his place, or so I was told. That was my mission, to destroy Harry at all costs. I attended a muggle school until I was old enough to go to RoseOx. Over the summer I took as many muggle martial arts lessons as I could and anything else my dad could find. I learned to fight, with my wand and with my body before I even went to RoseOx. My dad made me play every muggle sport he could get me into. He wanted me to be a superhuman type thing.   
"Last summer Professor Dumbledore came to me and told me about my father and my true heritage. He told me everything that had been hidden from me ever since I was born. I moved to England to live with my grandmother and I was enrolled into Hogwarts. But the funniest thing about all this is that the night that you Harry, the night that you lived the snake disappeared and was replaced by a lightning bolt. Every time Voldemort felt a strong emotion I felt it to. He haunted my dreams and concurred my thoughts. By with my dad not knowing this, by all that he taught me, I became strong enough to get out of his control. Or at least enough to live a somewhat normal life. I still felt the pain but he couldn't control me."  
"Okay one more question," Hermione spook up. "What's the blood bonding ritual?"  
"It connects me with Voldemort in a psychic kind of connection that can't be broken. And I have a theory. I think the night that you and me kissed," Crystal turned toward Harry. "That Voldemort sent me surged of passion that I just couldn't detect. We kissed just long enough for him to make sure that you would see that dream. The time that I almost sent a snake on Draco I felt a surge of anger toward him. It's scary that he can have that much power over me but I keep trying to fight him and I'm getting better. Now it's my turn. What's the Order?"  
"It's really the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret organization that tried to stop Voldemort when he was at full power. Now they've rejoined and are continuing the fight against Voldemort," Harry replied. "My mom and dad were in it before they died. So were Neville's parents before one of Voldemort's supporters tortured them into insanity. It's been hard on Neville. The Order of the Phoenix has it's hideout at my godfather, Sirius's house. Sirius's died when I was in my fifth year and I still blame myself for his death."  
"I'm sorry," Crystal whispered. "But look." Crystal reached inside her robes and pulled out a silver necklace with a phoenix charm at the end. "They called me the phoenix back at RoseOx."  
Harry stared at her for a moment then screamed, "Voldemort needs to be killed. He's killed so many people, Sirius, your mom, my parents, and thousands of others. Even if it don't kill them himself it's one of his death eaters carrying out an order."  
"Harry calm down," Crystal shouted over Harry's screams. "He's going to pay for what he did, believe me he will."  
"You don't know what I've been through. In my first year Voldemort almost got the sorcerer's stone and nearly killed me in the process. On my second year I defeated a basilisk, saved Ginny, and stopped Tom Riddle from returning to human form. In my third year I met a werewolf, learned that my godfather was innocent, and faced a dementor. Forth year I saw Cedric Diggory."  
"I know," Crystal broke in. "Dumbledore doesn't always stay in Europe. I've known him since I can remember. He came and told me what was going on almost every year at RoseOx. I've had it rough too so get off my back."  
Harry just stood there, shocked that someone actually yelled back at him. It became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. No one could think of anything else to say so they marched back into the castle as it softly began to snow.  
  
"Luna is planning a D.A. meeting tonight," Harry said later in the common room.  
"What time?" Crystal asked.  
"7:30," Harry replied. "She didn't give a time to when it ends though."  
"Okay I'll be there."  
  
At 7:30 Crystal made her way to the Room of Requirement. Once Crystal arrived everyone was already there waiting for her.  
"Settle down," Luna said to the chattering class. Once everyone was quiet she continued, "Has anyone here ever practiced occlumency?" Harry and Crystal both raised their hands. "My lesson is sorta on the order of it. I'm going to tell you to do stuff mentally and you have to fight it."  
"How can you attack us mentally?" Harry asked.  
"Over the summer I learned that I have telepathy, which I will be using today, and telekinesis, which allows me to move and change matter. So who wants to go first?"   
"I will," Harry volunteered.  
"Okay," Luna began. "One the count of three. One, two, three."  
Harry had never felt so much pain in his entire life. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he had to do. Someone was yelling at him saying walk toward me. He opened his eyes to find that his surroundings had vanished. All that he could see was an endless black oasis. Then shinning brightly against the black background was Luna. Harry slowly began walking toward her. "Maybe if I go the pain will stop," he thought. Harry walked forward a little faster. "Run" a voice said to him. Harry began running toward the shinning figure. All of a sudden the pain stopped and his surroundings regained their original color. He was standing face to face with Luna.  
"You failed," she said brightly.  
"I'll try it," Crystal said. Crystal had a good start but soon she lost her defense and achieved the same results as Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't fight the mental spell either. Neville went last and gained the most success out of the group. No one could explain it but Neville was no longer the weak little boy everyone believed him to be. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted revenge for what was done to his parents that caused him to study harder. He was now an expert in Herbology and a good student in everything else.   
"Class dismissed," Luna said.  
  
The next few days flew by fast and classes continued as normal. In Transfiguration they began studying about Animagi and what characteristics each one possessed. And before they knew it, it was time for the first Elite competition. 


	11. The Elite Competitions

"Are you ready?" Crystal asked Harry the morning of the Defense Against the Dark Arts tryouts. 

"Yes, I am," Harry replied. "Let's go."  
Their regular classes had been cancelled due to the Elite competitions so after they finished eating breakfast they made their way to where they were supposed to meet Professor Love. It was a cool morning with a light fog floating above the ground. Perfect conditions for Crystal to compete in. Not long after they arrived Professor Love came across the grounds. 

"Hello everyone," she began. "we will have three different sections in the Defense Against the Dark Arts tryouts. The first section is a knowledge test to see how much you know. Then you will meet a creature that you must defeat. Last we will have a dueling tournament. We will then combine the score of all three sections for your total score. While you are waiting to tryout you will stay in the tent by the Quidditch pitch. When you hear your name go onto the field and you will be told what to do. After you tryout please make your way into the stands were you will stay until the section is done. There will be a thirty minute break between each section so you can rest. Good luck everyone and would you please make your way to the tent."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Crystal walked across the grounds to the tent. To their surprise the rest of the competitors were already in the tent.   
"Well Potter, think you can actually win?" Draco sneered. "Well don't get you hopes up because I will win."  
"No you're not," Hermione protested. "Harry has had a lot more experience in fighting evil. In fact, he's fought your dad."  
"Shut up mudblood no one asked for your opinion," Draco replied.

Before anyone could stop him Ron punched Draco across the face, knocking him back into a chair.

"Taking up for the mudblood now are we? You'll regret it in the end," Malfoy warned.

"Draco Malfoy," the announcers voice boomed across the tent.

"Love to stay and chat but it's time for me to go win." And with that Draco Malfoy disappeared onto the field.

The first section of the tryouts was easy. They asked simple questions almost anyone would know the answer too. 

Once back in the tent Harry said," This is too easy."  
"You still have two more sections and something tells me that they won't be that easy," Crystal said,

"Harry Potter," the announcer called.

"Good luck," Crystal, Ron, and Hermione said in unison. 

As Harry marched onto the field he noticed a small wooden crate at one end of the field. Occasionally the crate would jerk violently but then it would calm back down again.

"All you have to do is defeat the creature inside the box," the announcer began. "I'll open the box in three, two, one!"  
A dark figure slowly made it's way out of the box. A slight mist covered the field as the cloaked creature made it's way towards Harry. 

"A dementor," Harry laughed. "This will be to easy." Harry began focusing on a time last year when Gryffindor had won both the house and Quidditch cups. "Expecto Patronum," he cried.

A silver stag charged from the end of Harry's wand toward the dementor. The dementor flew high into the sky then landed with a crack on the ground. The dementor tried to get up but tripped over it's own robe.

"This isn't right," Harry thought. "Riddikulus!"  
The dementors long black robe was instantly replaced by a bright pink robe covered in flowers. The stands erupted in laughter. The boggart, now defeated, burst into smoke. Harry walked up to where he would sit until the next section of the tryouts. 

"Crystal Lockhart."  
Crystal emerged from the tent and made her way onto the field. Another box was place onto the field.

"Three, two, one!"  
Out of the box appeared yet another dementor. Crystal twirled her wand in her hand. "Too easy," she thought. "How should I defeat the boggart?" The cloaked figure drew closer. "Riddikulus!"  
Out of the dementor's hood appeared a huge pair of lips. The crowd laughed so hard the boggart was gone in seconds. Crystal took a bow then made her way into the stands toward Harry.

"I didn't know you were afraid of dementors," Harry exclaimed as Crystal sat down.

"Yeah," Crystal replied. "The first time I saw one I relived my mother's death. It was horrible. Later I learned how to fight it, even without a wand. My dad said it was possible because of the blood bonding ritual thing Voldemort performed. Oh. . . .what form does your Patronus take?"  
"A stag. My father was an Animagi and could turn into a stag. What about you?"   
"A unicorn. My mother was also an Animagi and guess what she could turn into."  
"A unicorn," Harry chimed. "That's cool. How could you tell that it was a boggart just by looking at it?"  
"It's very simple if you know what to look for," Crystal began. "First a real dementor is taller. Second dementors movements are smother. And have you ever seen a dementor in a box?"  
"Well now that you mention it," Harry began. "I guess I was kind of stupid."

The dueling tournament took the longest out of the three sections. There were three different brackets and the winners of each bracket advanced to the finals. Once in the finals it was double elimination. The winner of the first bracket was Crystal, the winner of the second bracket was Harry, and the winner of the third bracket was Draco. 

The first match in the finals was Crystal vs. Harry. Crystal was a lot faster and gave Harry his first loss. The next match was Crystal vs. Draco. Crystal once again came out on top and left her the only one who hadn't lost. The next match was Draco vs. Harry. Harry quickly won knocking Draco out of the competition for good. Harry had to duel Crystal again. If he lost, he was out for good.

"One, two, three!"  
"Expelliarmus!"

Harry couldn't believe it. He had just won against Crystal. Now it was time for the final match and neither Harry nor Crystal would accept defeat. 

"One, two, three!"

All Harry seen was Crystal smile as she disappeared from view.

"Oh great," Harry thought. "How will I ever find her?"  
"Expelliarmus!" Crystal shouted.

"Barium!" A force field appeared in front of Harry protecting him from the disarming charm. The charm reflected back to where it came from but Crystal was no longer there. 

"Ha," Harry laughed. "Have fun. Serpensortia!"  
A snake slid out of the end of Harry's wand and headed toward the invisible Crystal.

"I hate you," Crystal hissed. "Leave," she told the snake. The snake began to slither away but it was to late. Harry hit Crystal with the disarming charm knocking her backwards onto the ground. As she hit the ground she became visible once again. 

"And the winner is Harry Potter!" 

"Congratulations," Crystal said as Harry helped her up.

"It took me too long to find you. You could have defeated me," Harry replied.   
"No you deserve it."

Over the next few weeks the Elite tryouts continued. Neville had defiantly won the Herbology tryout but no one was sure of anything other subject. Finally the competitions were over and everyone couldn't wait until the awards ceremony that Sunday. Except for Crystal who couldn't wait until their trip to Hogsmeade the next day. 

~*~  
So how did you like it??? PLEASE review!!!


	12. The Mysterious Man

"I can't wait!" Crystal exclaimed as she began jumping up and down as she waited in line to go to Hogsmeade. 

"Calm down," Harry said. "Why can't you wait?"  
"I get to meet my mysterious man today," Crystal replied as she began waltzing around Harry.

"I get to meet my mysterious girl today but you don't see me dancing around," he replied.

"Sorry," Crystal muttered. "I just can't wait."  
Once they had gotten through Filch's inspection they made their way down the path into Hogsmeade. 

"See you in the Three Broomsticks," Crystal called as she headed toward Orions. Orions was a cute little coffee shop with red hearts painted on the huge glass windows. Crystal took a huge breath before opening the glass doors to the sop.

"Wow," Crystal said as she looked around. Red and pink glittering hearts hung from the ceiling making the shop glow with red and pink spots. Tiny little pink fairies flew around making it look like they were just little pink balls of light floating in the air.

"I'm early," Crystal thought. "I'll just go and sit down and wait for him." Crystal and her mysterious man had agreed to meet at the back booth. Once in sight she noticed that someone was already sitting in the booth. Draco Malfoy. 

"He comes in here!" Crystal laughed. "Oh well. I'll just have to tell him to move."  
Crystal made her way over to Draco's table. "Sorry Malfoy but you're going to have to move."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. "Do I have your seat?"  
"Today you do," Crystal replied.

"Well I'm sorry," Draco hummed. "But I'm waiting for someone."  
"What did you say?" Crystal asked.

"I said that I was waiting for someone. Is it that hard to believe?"  
"You're joking right?" The smile quickly vanished from both Draco's and Crystal's face. However the smile almost instantly returned to Draco's. 

"This just proves it," Draco sneered.

"Proves what?" Crystal asked.

"We're soul mates. Good doesn't mix with evil. You're going to change sides in the end."

"No I'm not," Crystal began. "I believe in what I'm fighting for. It's more than you can say."  
"I'm not no goodie goodie like Saint Potter," Draco screamed. "And from what I can tell you're not either."  
"Don't ever talk to me again," Crystal reached into her pocket and took out his watch. "Here," she said as she threw it on the table. She then quickly turned and ran out of Orions. How could she be so stupid? She must have let her guard down and the Voldemort psychic thing happened again. 

"No," she told herself. This was the real thing. Maybe she was meant to return to the dark side. Crystal walked over to a wooden bench near Orions. Crystal couldn't believe her luck. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Crystal sighed as a silent tear ran down her cheek. Draco emerged from the coffee shop. Crystal quickly wiped the tear from her face. She couldn't let Draco see her crying.   
Draco stared at Crystal for a few moments. He couldn't believe his luck. Hew silently walked off toward an unknown store.

"Well I can't just sit here all day and cry," Crystal thought as she got up. She walked along the stone street looking in the windows of the shops she passed. At noon Crystal made her way into the Three Broomsticks to see Harry and Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione sitting at a booth with butterbeers already ordered. 

"Where's your mysterious man?" Harry asked as Crystal approached the table. 

"Um . . He couldn't come," she replied. "He already had plans."  
"Well," Hermione begged. "Who is it?"  
"I'd rather not say. . . . ."  
"It can't be that bad," Ron said. "It's not like it's Draco Malfoy."  
"Ha ha good one," Crystal laughed. :So what did everyone do today?"  
"Harry and me went to Madam Puddifoot's. It was so cute. The shop was decorated for Valentines Day. There were hearts all over the place," Ginny replied.

"Ron and me went to the Longhodge bridge. The river was dyed pink," Hermione said. "It was so romantic. What about you Crystal?"  
"Well we met at Orions. It was very emotional. And he was um . . .nice." Nice wasn't exactly the word Crystal wanted to use but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What does he look like?" Ginny asked. "We can guess who he is."  
"Well. . . .um. . . .he was taller than me," Crystal said dumbly. 

"I sorta figured that out," Harry said.

"He's cute." Crystal flinched at the word cute. She couldn't believe that she had said that.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Ginny asked.

"Well he'd in another house so it's be hard for you to meet him."  
"No it wouldn't," Hermione began. "We can meet him in between classes or in the great hall."  
"I'll see what I can do," Crystal said. 

On Sunday afternoon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Crystal made their way to the great hall for the Elite awards ceremony. They quickly took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Albus Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. "Welcome students. I am very glad that we have the opportunity to get together once again. I would also like to think everyone who competed. Everyone done remarkably well. We will begin with Defense Against the Dark Arts. If your name is called please make your way toward the front of the hall to receive your award. Professor Love, if you would."

The dark haired professor rose from her seat and took her place in front of the students. "Hello," she began. "Second place runner up is Draco Malfoy!" Draco rose from his table and walked to the front. He received a golden pin that had Defense Against the Dark Arts written across it. "First runner up is Crystal Lockhart." Crystal also received the same pin Draco did but she also got 10 galleons. "And the winner is Harry Potter!" The entire hall exploded with applause as Harry received his pin and 100 galleons.

The professors continued announcing their subjects winners. Crystal won Transfiguration, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle won potions, (That was defiantly fixed," Crystal heard Ron say.) Ron won Care of Magical Creatures, and Hermione won charms. After the ceremony was over everyone headed back toward their dormitories to finish their homework and get ready for their classed that would resume tomorrow.

Tuesday morning Crystal made her way to the great hall for breakfast. After she finished eating a piece of toast she grabbed her books and made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Love quickly ushered the students into her room.

"Welcome class," she began. "Today we will go onto the grounds and you will take turns going through an obstacle course. I will grade you on how well you do. Follow me."  
The class obeyed, following Professor Love out onto the chilly grounds. "Crystal Lockhart I want you to go first."  
Crystal walked toward the beginning of the obstacle course. It appeared to be fairly easy. 

"Oh and one more thing." Professor Love raised her wand toward Crystal's throat. "Parlarless."  
A small puff of smoke came out of Crystal's throat. She looked like she was about to kill the professor.

"And we can't have you turning invisible," Professor Love laughed. "It's not fair to the other students." A cage of energy appeared around the obstacle course, trapping Crystal inside.

"Well go," Professor Love chanted. "You're running out of time."  
Crystal stared at the impossible task that laid before her. She couldn't turn invisible and the spell the professor had aimed at her throat had left her speechless. Literally. The first part of the course was to get past a pit of serpents. Since she couldn't talk her wand was useless and so was her Parseltounge ability. She ran, took a flying leap, and landed safe on the other side of the pit.

"Oh great," Crystal thought. The next part of the course was to cross a fallen tree with another pit of serpents below it. "Okay," she thought. "I just need to walk across and I'll be fine." Crystal didn't exactly walk across the bridge, she crawled instead. Once across the pit Crystal sit down for a while. She could no longer see any possible threat and decided to think for a minute before continuing down the course. A large snake head peeped it's head out of the top of a nearby pit. Crystal was too tired to notice it wind it's way around her body.

All of a sudden Crystal felt pain like she had never felt before. This wasn't an ordinary snake. Just by touching her skin the snake was draining away her energy. Crystal tried to move but she couldn't. Suddenly everything went black to Crystal. 

"Uh. . . . ." Crystal said as she slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer in the obstacle course. Now Crystal was safe inside the hospital wing.

"Finally," said Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts school nurse. "I didn't think you would ever wake up."  
"How long have I been asleep?" Crystal asked.

"About five hours. You were lucky you didn't get hurt worse. Smoke Vipers are highly dangerous."  
"Was that what that was?" Crystal asked as she rubbed her head, "They sure pack quite a punch."  
"Some boy has been coming in here every hour to check on you," Madam Pomfrey said. "I think he was afraid that if he left something bad would happen to you."  
"What did he look like?"  
"He was about your age," Madam Pomfrey began. "He had blond hair and I think he was in Slytherin."  
"So when can I leave?"  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Knock-knock

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the large door then opened the door only partially, hiding the visitor from Crystal's view.

"May I see Crystal?" She heard the person ask.

"Sure," Madam Pomfrey responded. "Just don't stay long. She needs her rest."  
The door opened the rest of the way to reveal Draco Malfoy.  
"Hey," he said. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Well I just wanted to see if you had got up yet. I better go back. The professors are starting to wonder why I keep going to the hospital wing."  
By the time the door closed it was open once again by Professor Dumbledore.

"I came as soon as I knew you were awake," Professor Dumbledore began.

"But how did you know?" Crystal asked.

"I always know," he replied with a grin. "Now we must have a very important and quick talk. Classes are almost over and then I expect Harry will want to talk to you. I must warn you. Smoke Vipers were Voldemort's favorite weapon when he first was in power. Those who weren't killed by the creatures gave him an open gateway to control their minds. If you experience anything weird alert me at once. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes," Crystal replied. "But why?"  
"I must depart. Just remember what I told you." With that Dumbledore disappeared into the hallway.

Not long after Dumbledore left Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared.

"I'm glad you're awake," Hermione said.

"I'm going to kill Professor Love," Crystal swore.

"Why?" Harry asked. "It's not her fault you were attacked.

"Yes it was," Crystal argued. "She put the cage around me so I couldn't turn invisible. She also made it where I couldn't talk."  
"Oh," Harry replied. "I didn't know."  
"You mean you didn't see her use that spell on me?" Crystal asked.  
"No," Hermione replied. "All we seen was her putting the cage around you. She said she done that so you wouldn't go around the pits."  
"That liar," Crystal spat.

"I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "All visitors must leave now."  
"See ya," Crystal called as her friends left the room.

"Drink this," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

The potion tasted sweet. Only seconds after Crystal had finished the potion she was in a deep sleep.

Crystal was now in the cold dungeons. Her bare feet touched the cold and slimy tiles as she followed the person in front of her. Even though Crystal couldn't see the person's face she knew who it was. 

Very carefully Luna opened the door to Snape's office. They tip toed across the office to the private storage cupboard. Luna took out a select amount of various potion ingredients. They took the ingredients back out into the dungeons.   
There was a caldron ready to begin the difficult potion that they were destined to make. Slowly and carefully Crystal began adding the first ingredients while Luna began stirring the contents together. After hours of vigorous work the potions was complete.

A Smoke Viper the size of a basilisk emerged from the caldron. It slithered across the floor and disappeared through the closest wall. 

Crystal and Luna left the dungeons and made their way to the great hall. Once they were there Luna wrote a psychic message that stayed suspended in the air:  
The reign of Voldemort has begun once again.


	13. The Potion of Evil

The gigantic Smoke Viper appeared out of the closest wall. It circled around Crystal and Luna creating a small whirlwind before once again disappearing. Crystal suddenly snapped to her senses. Had everything just been a dream? Crystal took a look around. She was in the great hall, Luna was lying next to her, and something was written in the air but she was too tired to read it. Crystal was almost sure she knew what it said anyway. Crystal and Luna had just unleashed a creature for Voldemort onto the entire school and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Except. . . . . .

Crystal picked up the frail body of the psychic Luna Lovegood. Crystal wasn't even sure where Professor Dumbledore's office was but she had to find it.

Crystal carried Luna up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Piglash," she said to the portrait on the wall. The portrait swung open to reveal the common room. Crystal laid Luna in one of the red chairs by the fireplace then went up into the boys dormitories. Crystal found the door to the seventh years then knocked on the door forcefully.

"Go away," she heard Harry mumbled from inside. She tried the door. It was open. Crystal pushed the door wide open and started to hunt for Harry's bed.

"Harry get up. This is an emergency," she pleaded as she shook his body.

"What?" He muttered.

"Take me to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'll explain everything on the way," Crystal said as she started running back to the common room. Harry slowly followed her. Crystal picked up Luna again. Luna still wasn't moving. Harry showed Crystal the way to the headmaster's office as she explained what had happened over the last few hours.

"This is the entrance," Harry said, pointing to a stone gargoyle in front of them. "I don't know the password though."

"Chocolate frog card," Crystal said. The gargoyle moved to reveal a hidden staircase.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Crystal shrugged. "I just guessed. She quickly climbed the stone steps and opened the door to the professor's office. To her surprise Professor Dumbledore was already awake.

"I've been expecting you," he said.

"But how did you know?" Crystal asked as she laid Luna's body in a nearby chair.

"I always know," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I was there the night your mom made the prediction about when Voldemort would make himself known for the second time." He walked over to his trusted pet phoenix. He attached a note to it's leg. The phoenix quickly took off. He then turned toward a portrait of an old headmaster. "Alert the Order. They must know about this." The figure sighed then left the portrait.

"Professor McGonagall is on her way. I told her to bring Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Miss Lovegood is weak but she will recover. Her own psychic abilities were used against her. That would be hard for even the most experienced telepaths to face."  
"Why did Voldemort want us to set a Smoke Viper lose?" Crystal asked. There was a thousand questions she wanted to ask but she narrowed it down to one.

"He wants to us it as a monster to kill all mud bloods," he replied.

The door flew open revealing Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Luna's side. In a few minutes Luna's eyes flickered open.

"Ow," Luna muttered. "My head hurts."  
"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "If you would please go wake Ron and Neville. Crystal please wake up Hermione and Ginny. We're going to need all the help that we can get to defeat the snake. Everyone meet me back here in twenty minutes."  
Once out of the office Crystal and Harry went their separate ways to try to get back to the Gryffindor common room first. Once in her dormitory Crystal quickly woke up Hermione. She quickly explained everything to Hermione.

"Please wake up Ginny for me. Oh and the password to Professor Dumbledore's office is chocolate frog card." Crystal quickly left the room. She had one more person to get.

Crystal went back down to the dungeons where she was only moments before. She walked up to a blank stretch of stone wall. For some weird reason she was positive this was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Parseltounge," Crystal said. The wall slide open revealing a dimly lit green and silver room. She quickly went to the seventh year boys dormitories. She quickly peered through the green velvet curtains and found the man she was looking for. Only ten minutes left.

"Uh," Draco mumbled as Crystal shook his tired body. After a struggle against consciousness Draco slowly opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked as she began to get up.

"Just get ready and met me in your common room. I'll explain everything then," Crystal said as she began to leave. "And Hurry!"  
After only a few minutes Draco Malfoy was ready.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure," Crystal replied as she climbed back into the dungeons. "I just knew."  
As Crystal and Draco made their way to Dumbledore's office Crystal explained what had happened while Draco was sound asleep. Crystal lead Draco up the stone steps and into Dumbledore's office. To her surprise everyone was already there and waiting for her.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked pointing at Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore said that we needed as many people as we could get. Draco can help." Harry gave Crystal a questioning look but said no more on the subject.

"It's simple," Professor Dumbledore began. "There is only one way to kill a Smoke Viper. Someone has to go inside it and fight it from the inside out. It takes a lot of strength to master this task. Only one person in this room can accomplish it. That person happens to be Miss Lovegood. Everyone must distract the Smoke Viper while Luna destroys it with her psychic abilities. Let's go."

Everyone dashed back down to the main floor to begin the difficult task that lay before them. Crystal walked through the eerie great hall. A flash of lightning shot across the sky illuminating the hall. In that brief second Crystal saw the Smoke Viper slither past the Ravenclaw table. Crystal's heart pumped with adrenaline. This was what she lived for.

"It's in here," she called across the vast emptiness. "I have an idea," she whispered once everyone was close to her. "Let's let our Patronus fight it for a while."

"Expecto Patroum," echoed across the hall. A stag, a unicorn, and a dragon appeared in front of Harry, Crystal, and Draco. Luna stood ready to begin her battle. They couldn't wait for the others, they had to act now. The smoke figures attacked the Smoke Viper while Luna jumped into it's gaseous form. From the second Luna touched the outer layer of the snake she began fighting for her life. The snake began draining her life force while Luna began her mental challenge. Luna began shooting mental blast at the weak interior of the Smoke Viper.

The Smoke Viper let out a piercing scream as the smoke drifted away into the air. Luna remained suspended in the air for a few seconds before collapsing onto the floor.

"Did we win?" She mumbled as she tried to get up. She was too weak and ended up falling back down.

"Yes we won," Crystal said.

Dumbledore's weary form emerged from the darkness. "Get Miss Lovegood to the hospital wing. Something tells me this is just the beginning."

a/n: thanks to everyone who has been reading this. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm posting the rest of the chapters now though to make up for it.


	14. The Legend of the Star Gazers

"I know everything that happened tonight could have been prevented," Crystal sighed as Madam Pomfrey carried Luna out of the great hall.

"How could you have known?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said that he was there whenever my mom made the prediction about this. Everything that's happened tonight. I have my mother's star journal. The place where she wrote every prediction she's ever made. I just can't figure out how to open it."  
"I have an ides," Hermione said as Ron and her joined the group. "Professor Tweleneraly."  
"Who?" Crystal asked.

"Professor Tweleneraly was the witch who made the prediction about Voldemort declaring Harry as his equal then trying to kill me," Harry explained. "She used to be the Divination teacher but now she just lived in the castle. If anyone knows how to open it, it will be her."  
"Okay," Crystal said. "I'll go get my journal then we'll go talk to her."  
"I'm coming too," Draco said as he came up beside Crystal.

"Fine," Crystal said. "Let's meet in front of the Charms classroom. Then you can show me where Professor Tweleneraly's room is."  
"I'm not going," Ginny said. "I'm going to go check on Luna."  
"Then I'll meet the four of you in front of the Charm's room in ten minutes," Crystal called as she ran up to her dormitory. She quickly opened her trunk and took out her mother's journal. She then ran back to the Charm's classroom.

"Don't you dare say that Potter," Draco hissed. "She doesn't belong to you."  
"I never said she did," Harry yelled. "She's my friend and I don't want someone like you to be hanging around her."  
"Break it up you're acting like idiots," Ron said as he stepped between Harry and Draco. They each gave each other dirty looks but didn't say another word.

Pretending she didn't hear any of this Crystal said, "So where's this Professor Tweleneraly?"

Harry lead the way up the many flights of stairs to the small room which used to be the Divination classroom.

"Professor Tweleneraly." Crystal knocked on the top of the attic door.

"Who is it?" Professor Tweleneraly answered a lot quicker than they had planed.

"Um. . Crystal Lockhart. You don't know me but you might know my mom. Her name was Melissa Vought."  
"Come in my dear," Professor Tweleneraly's voice echoed. Crystal opened the door and everyone piled into the same classroom. There was a strong smell which hung in the air.

"Your mother was a brave woman," Professor Tweleneraly continued. "She was also a very talented star gazer. I never knew her to get a prediction wrong. Even when she was a student she never missed a one. And let me guess. You want to know how to open her star journal?"  
"Yeah," Crystal said as she handed her mother's journal to the professor.

"It's very simple," Professor Tweleneraly began to explain," Yet you are the only one who can open it now. Most of her predictions where about you Crystal." Professor Tweleneraly handed back the journal. "Put your hand on the Venus symbol. Now chant Venusium Aparecium three times."  
Crystal laid her hand on the soft Venus symbol and chanted the words she had just heard. The journal began glowing with an eerie gold light. The book flew open in Crystal's hands.

"Wow," Crystal said. "This is so cool." The first few pages were written in black ink but the more pages she flipped through she noticed that some pages were written in the same gold light that was issuing from the journal.

"The pages written in black," Professor Tweleneraly's voice cooed. "Are the predictions that have happened or are happening now. The pages written in gold are the prophesies that are yet to come. Show knows. Maybe the gold lettering will stay forever. Life is not meant to be predicted. I learned it too late myself. The choices you make now affect the future. No one's meant to know everything. That takes the fun out of life."  
"Don't worry," Crystal replied. "I'll only read the black pages." Crystal turned to the beginning of the journal. "Whoa," she said as she glanced at the page. "Listen. . . .

"Under Venus there shall be born a girl,

Who will travel the earth, bringing peace to this world,

A rough past she's had but she'll soon recover,

By meeting the boy, their fate she'll uncover,

This girl shall be knows, to all that oppose her,

As the heir of Lord Voldemort, a disgraceful traitor,

The boy shall be known as the boy who lived,

Born under the lion, his fate is clear,

Together that shall unite, to destroy evil,

Many deaths are to come, too many to count,

But without the chosen two, the reign of evil will last forever."  
"That's me and you,' Harry said facing Crystal.

"No," Crystal shook her head. "It's all of us."  
"Cut I have to kill Voldemort to stop his reign," Harry said.

"Yeah, but you can't do it alone. We're here to help you," Crystal said. Crystal flipped through the next few pages of the journal. "Oh my," she said. "My mom knew that she was going to die. Like she was destined to, to help stop evil." A tear ran down Crystal's face. It appeared golden from the illumination of the journal. "She left me alone."  
The room became so quiet you could hear each person breathing.

"She didn't leave you alone," Draco said. "You have us."

"We probably need to go check on Luna," Hermione said. "After all, she helped save the school."  
"Yeah," Crystal said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Someone's going to have to show me how to get back. I normally don't come up here."  
Harry lead the way to the hospital wing. Once they were there Professor Pomfrey came over to them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Luna's getting worse and I'm not sure if there is anything I can do to help her. Her mind is very stable but her body's lost a lot of strength. She might not make it through the night."  
"Wait," Crystal began. "Wouldn't the Copains potion revive her?"  
"Well I suspect so, but who do you know who can make it?"

"Draco go get Snape. I'll go get Dumbledore. This should work," Crystal said as she dashed from the room.

Crystal ran down the hall back to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frog card," Crystal said as the stone gargoyle moved aside. She ran up the stone steps and into the office. To her surprise Professor Dumbledore was still awake.

"You may use my fireplace. RoseOx's headmaster is expecting you," Professor Dumbledore said.   
"Thanks," Crystal said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "RoseOx School of Magic."  
Crystal was instantly thrown out of the fireplace at RoseOx. She looked around Headmaster Deaton's office. This was a place she had visited almost everyday when she was a student here.

"Go get her," Professor Deaton instructed. "I imagine you remember where her room is? The password is Trinket."

Crystal walked across the marble hall then out of the office. She began running down the torch lit halls looking for the place she used to call home. At RoseOx there had also been four houses centered around the values of loyalty, wisdom, perseverance, and Courage. . . .just like Hogwarts. While at RoseOx she belonged to the Phoenix House which was centered around courage. When Crystal had seen Dumbledore's pet phoenix it had almost made her feel homesick.

"Trinket," Crystal said to a gigantic statue of a fiery phoenix. The phoenix flew off the base of the statue revealing a large hole in the ground. Crystal quickly climbed through the hole. Their common room was exactly as she remembered it. The floor was covered in a rainbow of glass mosaic tiles. There were five fluffy multi-colored chairs in front of the now out fireplace. A small phoenix lay asleep in it's cage in the corner. A few tables lined the far wall. Windows had been carefully placed above the tables but everyone knew they were jinxed to look like the sky outside. Crystal found the girls dormitories at the right side of the room. She quickly located Saria's silk curtained bed.

"Saria wake up," Crystal said as she gently shook Saria's sleepy body.

"What?" Saria asked in surprise.

"Get ready. I'll explain everything on the way to Professor Deaton's office. Saria quickly put on her white robes. Crystal explained everything while they were running to the office. Once in the headmaster's office Crystal and Saria both grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Thank you sir," Crystal said as she got into the flames. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Crystal and Saria were both thrown into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Cool," Saria said as she noticed Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

"Come on," Crystal said as she pulled Saria from her gaze around the office. Crystal lead the way to the hospital wing.

Once she was inside Crystal said, "We need you to make the potion for her." Crystal pointed to Luna's frail body lying on the bed.

"I'll do what I can," Saria said. She went across the room to where Professor Snape had set up the caldron. Snape eyes Saria questionably as she began mixing the ingredients.

"I don't like people looking over my shoulder," Saria said to Snape. Snape gave Saria a threatening look then walked toward the window. The door to the hospital wing flew open revealing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked at Draco, then gave a questioning look at Dumbledore but Dumbledore continued toward the potion.

"The potions still won't be ready for awhile," Saria began. "Give her this." She handed Madam Pomfrey a clear glass tube full of a purplish liquid. "The consequences of fighting the Smoke Viper are about to sit in. This potions will help her fight off the symptoms."  
Luna's body began jerking violently. Madam Pomfrey inserted the potion into Luna's mouth. She jerked one more time before her body came to a complete rest.

"Miss Lovegood wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for Miss Lockhart," Snape drawled.   
"What?" Crystal said. "How could this be my fault?"  
"What?" Snape asked seriously. "I didn't say anything."  
"Great," Crystal thought. "Now Voldemort's in my head and sounding like other people."  
With nothing left to do but wait the professors began secretly talking while the students piled around Luna's bed.

"We're going to have to start having more D.A. meetings," Crystal said as she stared at Luna's cold face.  
"We're going to die during class tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Yeah and we have Snape and McGonagall," Harry groaned.   
"Why don't you guys go to sleep; I'll stay up and wake you up if anything changes," Crystal suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm positive," Crystal said.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked over to the empty cots on the other side of the wing. They were asleep within minutes.

"I want to stay awake," Draco said.

"It's time," Saria called.

"I'm coming," Crystal called back. "You can come if you want too."

Saria took two small muggle pocket knives from her right pocket. "The blood of the innocent," she began. Saria swiped the blade of one of the knives across her open palm. She winced but didn't make a sound. She took a drop of her blood and placed it into the potion. The potion fizzed then turned a soft blue color. Saria handed the other knife to Crystal.

"The blood of the evil," Crystal said as she repeated what Saria had just done. The potion let off a cloud of smoke before turning a dark red color.

"They have a long way to go," Professor McGonagall said. "They have many tasks ahead that I doubt even I could make it through."  
"Do not worry Minerva," Albus said. "they will find strength inside themselves they do not even know they have."  
"Which leaves the big question to answer," Snape began. "which will reign in the end, good or evil?"  
"How dare you even ask that question," Dumbledore snapped. "If you believe in what you are fighting for then you must believe we shall conquer."  
  
Crystal wrapped her hand up in a cloth beside Luna's bed.

"Once the sun comes up the potion will be ready," Saria announced.

"Good," Snape drawled. "If the potion does not work the death is on your shoulder."  
"Don't worry," Crystal said. "Saria is the best potion master I know. She's even better than the professors."  
Saria smiled her I'm better than you smile.

"We must alert Fudge about all that has happened," Professor Dumbledore announced. "There is still one more hour until sun up. I believe I have time to send an owl."  
As Professor Dumbledore left Professor McGonagall said, "I must get ready for my lessons today. Crystal, Draco, make sure to tell the other students I will not require you to come to class today."  
"Just so you know," Snape said. "I am still requiring you to come to my class." And with that Snape also left the room.

"I can't stand him," Saria said.   
"I have to put up with him everyday," Crystal said.

"Well he's in charge of my house," Draco said.

"Which means he's nice to you," Crystal said as she punched Draco on the arm.

"Oh. . . ." Saria began. "So do you?" Saria's eyes darted from Crystal to Draco.

"We're just soul mates," Crystal said casually.

"Cool," Saria replied. "You might want to wake everyone up. It's almost time."  
Crystal and Draco walked across the room and began waking everyone up.

"The potions almost ready," Crystal said as Ginny quickly opened her eyes.

Saria poured the potion into Luna's mouth as Dumbledore entered the room. Luna's eyes almost instantly flickered open.

"Remind me to never do that again," Luan said.

"I would like you to meet my friend Saria. She just saved your life." Crystal said.

"Thanks," Luna said weakly. Luna tried to get up but collapsed back onto the bed.

"You need your rest," Madam Pomfrey said.

Professor Dumbledore swung forward. "It's good to see that she's awake. I have just talked to Professor Deaton. Saria how would you like to spend a day at Hogwarts?"


	15. Under A Full Moon

"Sure I'd love to," Saria said quickly.

"Crystal, if you would please show Miss Love to the Gryffindor common room. Tell her the password. I've put an extra bed in the seventh years dorm. She can sleep there while you're at potions. Then afterward you can give her a tour of the castle," Dumbledore finished as he left the room.

"Yes!" Saria screamed. "This is going to be so much fun."  
Crystal quickly told the pothers about not having Transfiguration then continued, "Follow me." Crystal lead the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Here's the entrance," Crystal said as she looked at the portrait of the fat lady. "Devils Snare." The portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room.

"This is so cool," Saria said as she ran across the room and sit down in one of the fluffy arm chairs by the fireplace. "Last time I was here I didn't really notice any of this."  
"Follow me," Crystal laughed. "I'll show you where your bed is."  
Once Crystal showed Saria her bed Crystal said, "I have to go to Potions. I'll be back in about two hours. Go to sleep while I'm gone."  
"Okay mom," Saria joked.

During Potions Crystal surprisingly stayed awake. Crystal noticed that Draco fell asleep during Snape's boring lecture. Harry, Hermione, and Ron also appeared tired but they tried to pay attention to what Snape said.

As soon as Potions was over Crystal bolted out of the room. She didn't even wait for Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Draco (which was still asleep.) Crystal just went straight to her common room. To her surprise Saria was awake and waiting for her.

"Finally," Saria said.  
"Come on," Crystal said. "I'll show you the castle." Just as Crystal climbed through the portrait hall. "Sorry Professor McGonagall."  
"It's okay," Professor McGonagall began. "Gather the others and go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Take Saria too. Her tour can wait."  
"Okay Professor," Crystal responded. She quickly gathered the D.A. members and began heading toward the headmaster's office.

"We have a big issue," Professor Dumbledore said as everyone piled in around his desk. "Romulus Lupin was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange."  
"So who's this Romulus guy?" Luna asked. The potion had completely revived her.

"Remember Remus Lupin?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Romulus is his younger brother. . . . . whose also a werewolf."  
"So why would Voldemort want a werewolf. He can't control him. Werewolves are completely rouge when they are in their wolf form," Crystal said.

"The final battle is drawing closer," Dumbledore said warningly. "Voldemort needs every last fighter he can get. He doesn't care if one of his fighters kills everyone of his followers as long as the fighter kills us. He's already got over half the troll and giant populations, the dementors left Azkaban earlier today, he's even got creatures no one as ever seen before. He even has elementals."  
"What are elementals?" Harry asked.

"They're witches or wizards with the ability to control one of the four elements," Hermione answered. "They're highly dangerous and extremely deadly."  
"So how are we supposed to defeat them?" Ron asked.

"Very carefully," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Pyromatics which can control fire, are the most deadly. Fire and wind are the only two elements Miss Lovegood cannot control. Wind is just a state of being and fire is a reaction. Wind strengthens fire. Together they are unstoppable but they do have one weakness: water. The seventh years have been mastering elemental charms. You'll have to adapt the charms to conquer. During the final battle all that you have learned, your strengths and your limits, it comes down to this. You must be ready to fight for everything. Hagrid and Madam Maxime are gathering as many creatures as possible but there is no guarantee. No matter how many people are behind you-one or a thousand-you must not give up hope. Love, hope, and trust are the only things that Voldemort doesn't have and those three things are important enough to change the outcome of the battle. Now go get so sleep, you'll need it. Crystal you can show Saria around the castle but hurry up and get in bed. You may go."

"Where do you want to go first?" Crystal asked Saria once they were out of Dumbledore's office.

"The Potions room," Saria responded.

"Follow me then." Crystal lead Saria down the twisted staircase and into the dungeons.

"Cool," Saria said. Suddenly a cage of energy appeared around Saria and Crystal.

"What?" Crystal asked. She looked toward the back wall to see Professor Love. "Wait until I get a hold of you," Crystal hissed.

"Look who we've got here," Professor Love chanted.

"Let us out," Crystal yelled.

"Mom. . . . . ." Saria whispered.

"She's your mom?" Crystal asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Sorry hun," Professor Love said angrily.

Crystal looked toward the wall which hid the Slytherin common room. Draco emerged. He saw what was going on but quickly left.

"So where are you going to take us?" Crystal asked, moving her eyes away from the fleeing Draco.

"You'll find out soon enough," Professor Love answered. "Reducio." The walls of the energy cage began to close in. The second the walls touched Crystal's and Saria's skin they fainted from the lack of energy.

"Where am I?" Crystal asked as she rose her head off a dirt floor. To her surprise she was in another energy cage. She was also surprised to see that she was in the middle of a coliseum. Against the far wall was another cage which held Saria. Against the opposite wall was another cage which held a tall scrawny man who appeared weary from the many battles he had encountered in his short life. Crystal looked out of the top of the coliseum. She could barely see the sun anymore.

"Miss Lockhart has finally woke up," an announcers voice boomed across the arena.

"What's going on?" Crystal thought.

"It's almost time for the match," the announcer continued. "Everyone knows the rules." The arena was suddenly illuminated by magical light.

Crystal suddenly noticed that the stands were packed with some of the most hideous creatures she had ever seen in her life. There was a roar echoing throughout the coliseum. Crystal's breath became more quick and jagged. The only light left was focused on the arena.

"The match will begin in five, four, three, two, ONE!"  
The cages around Saria and the tall older man disappeared. The man looked up at the beautiful full moon. He didn't look to happy. Saria appeared completely lost. She reached into her pocket and to her surprise her wand wasn't there.

Crystal looked back in the direction of the man but he was no longer there. In his place was a hideous looking wolf.

"Oh no," she heard Saria breath. Saria quickly transformed into a raven and tried to fly away. To her surprise she crashed into an invisible force field almost eight feet off the ground. Saria came falling back to the ground as her human form. The werewolf was getting closer, ready for Saria's blood.

Saria pushed off from the ground, transformed into an equally fierce wolf and plunged onto the opponent.

A gruesome battle began with both rivals fighting for their lives.

Saria had also been trained for battles like this all her life. With her mom being a death eater, she wanted to make sure Saria became the perfect servant for Lord Voldemort. Sometimes Saria had to run up to twenty miles, just to make sure that she was in top shape. But now none of this mattered, for the werewolf was much stronger than Saria.

In no time at all Saria was back in her human form lying in the torn up ground. Scratches covered every part of her exposed skin. Her breathing began slowing down and becoming more faint.

"There's nothing you can do now," Voldemort's voice echoed in Crystal's head.

"Go away," Crystal tried to yell but no sound came out. All she could now was watch.

The werewolf slowly approached it's prey. He was sure Saria wasn't going anywhere. Instead of devouring it's victim the wolf nipped Saria on the neck.

The reaction was almost immediate. Saria's breathing quickly returned to normal. Her body began to turn into a duplication of the werewolf standing next to her. Saria's now cold neon yellow eyes stared into Crystal's depths.

The battle had just begun.


	16. The Final Battle

The monsters and wizards in the stands began filing into the arena. Crystal noticed a small golden door at one end of the stadium. It suddenly burst open.  
"Oh no," Crystal thought. "More bad guys."  
But instead of more monsters filing in, in came the Order lead by Professor Dumbledore. Behind him Ministry officials and other creatures poured into the stadium.

The cage around Crystal disappeared. She was no longer helpless. Crystal grabbed her wand. Time to fight. As she moved around looking for her father she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and to her surprise Draco.

"Thanks," Crystal said as Draco approached. "If you hadn't seen Professor Love kidnap me and Saria I probably would still be in that cage."  
"No thank you," Draco replied. "Without you I'd still be fighting against you."  
Crystal continued along looking for the man that she was destined to avenge. Fire began to dance all around her. She'd just run into a pyromatic.

"Go," Luna called as she put up a force field around Crystal.

"Thanks," Crystal said as she dashed off.

"So I take it you're a telepath," the pyro chuckled. "You can't control me fire." The man's hair was even redder than his fire. His flames grew hotter as they enclosed Luna. Luna quickly enclosed his hot flames and his Irish body in a bubble.

"This can not stop the great red," he shouted. Luna's eyes narrowed. After shooting fire at the barriers walls the pyro collapsed onto the dirt floor.

"You need air to make fire," Luna spat as she chose her next victim.

"You're making a big mistake," Lucious Malfoy warned.

"No you're making the mistake dad," Draco argued. "Pain, agony, destruction. That's all you're accomplishing by doing this. That's not the world I want to live in."  
"You had a perfect life laid out for you."  
"It wasn't perfect dad. That was until I changed sides. There's so much more now. Love, trust, harmony."  
"Don't give me that boy," Mr. Malfoy shouted. "Your mom and me love you."  
"You don't love me," Draco replied. "You love what I can do for you, help you become closer to dear old Voldemort."  
"Lord Voldemort!" Lucious shrieked. "Then you give me no choice. Imperio."  
Draco quickly overcame the curse with little difficulty.

"Fine," his father said. "Good-bye son. Avanda Kedavara."  
The curse hit Draco head on. He never stood a chance.

"And we meet again Harry," Voldemort hissed. "I gave you too many chanced to joiin my reign. I have a special treat for you." Harry was suddenly transported to the royal box, the place where kings witnessed gladiators being massacred in medieval times.

"You often act like you're a king," Voldemort hissed. "I'll let you watch your precious empire collapse while all you cam do is watch. In the end you'll see that evil will always prevail."  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Draco and his father fighting. Harry tried to get up but he was chained to the stone throne. He tried to close his eyes, to make it go away, but his eyes were glued open. He was forced to watch the battle.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried as she knocked a scissor against a wall. The scissor quickly got back up and began charging at Hermione. Scissors were special creatures that looked like zombies. Instead for hands they possessed blades in their place. Hermione braced herself for the impact.

"Weasley's," someone called behind Ron and Ginny's back. They quickly turned around to see who had called their names but instead of seeing a person they were hit by the killing curse.

Upon arriving at the coliseum Neville had instantly began searching for the last remaining Black. But Neville was no match for her. Bellatrix used the dreadful curse on one more person.

Crystal looked to her left. Luna was lying quietly on the ground. Her normally beautiful blond hair was scorched and her skin was black from the heat.

"Have you missed me?" Her dad's voice chanted from her right. Crystal smiled. Payback time.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted.

"Barium!" Her father shouted. The spell bounced back toward Crystal knocking her back against the wall. "Not so tough without you wand are you?" Her father asked. Crystal looked around. Her wand lay almost three feet from her body.

"Move and I'll kill you," her father warned. A huge smile appeared across his rough face.

"Um. . . .dad," Crystal began. "Remember at RoseOx they had a special name for me. Now what was it. It's on the tip of my tongue. Oh yeah." Crystal laughed. The smile disappeared from her father's face. Crystal quickly turned invisible and plunged for her wand. "I'm the chameleon."  
Her father shot a bolt of electricity where Crystal's wand lay but he was too late. Crystal and her wand where long gone.

Crystal continued running in her invisible form until her feet hit one of her newest best friends, Hermione. Hermione's normally beautiful brown hair was filled with dirt and a long gash was across her side. She was barely breathing.

Suddenly Crystal was transported to the royal box with Harry sitting beside her. She was no longer invisible and also chained to the chair.

Voldemort slithered toward Harry.  
"I have a question," Crystal began. "If you believe in persecuting muggle born then how do you classify yourself superior to everyone else, when you're father was a mere muggle?"  
"Dear child," Voldemort slithered. "I am not a mere human. I am a ghost but have not died, I have a body but am stronger, I am everything evil and nothing good. I am Lord Voldemort. And I am going to grant you your life only long enough to see the future. Then you and Harry will be killed."  
"Then why have me named your heir in the first place?" Crystal asked.

"Dear child. Why would I ever need a heir? I will never die. We just used you as a precaution. But our ceremony was never completed. You were only here to be an extra body. In other words I'd have to die twice."

"No!" Crystal yelled as she closed her eyes. She couldn't listen to him anymore. When she opened her eyes both her and Harry were no longer on the thrones but somewhere completely different. This place was warm but fog was drifting from the blue ground. Crystal had never seen a place like this before and was scared what Voldemort's new world would bring.


	17. The Healer and Her Three Guardians

"Where are we?" Crystal heard Harry ask.

"I'm not sure," Crystal replied. "I've never seen a place that looks like this."  
"Do not be afraid Crystal," Luna's voice echoed across the vast emptiness. "You are in my thoughts. As of right now, you're apart of me."  
"So why have you taken us here?" Crystal asked. "What is left that could change the outcome of this battle?"  
"You and Harry," Luna replied. "Harry is the only one that can destroy Voldemort forever. As for you Crystal, you play a much more vital role." Out of the fog appeared a stag, a dog, and a unicorn.

"Dad, Sirius?" She heard Harry call.

"Mom?" Crystal whispered.

"A long time ago there lived a healer. Her beauty was exceptional and she was known throughout the land. Miraculously she was able to heal any wound that a person received in battle. She was also so powerful that the fate of the entire wizarding world rested in her hands. Brought by an evil wizard there came a curse, the killing curse. This spell was so powerful it killed anyone who came in contact with it immediately. It wiped out thousands of witches and wizards in a matter of days. The healer couldn't allow this. She couldn't witness any more death. She discovered that when the killing curse was used, if she was around, they didn't die instantly. Instead they could fight against the curse until help came along. But here is where the story gets interesting. The only way that the people could get out of their state between life and death was for someone to give up their life to save them. The healer wasn't sure what to do. She had a perfect life and didn't want to give it up. In the end she decides to ask her friends what she should do. One of her friends supports whatever she does while the others sacrificed themselves so she wouldn't have to die. Since she did not die the plan did not go as planned. For awhile her friends sacrifice saved lives but eventually it worn off. She found a new way to save the people using her three guardians; a stag, a unicorn, and a dog. This way did not call for the sacrifice of her own life. She could now continue to save her people.

"Crystal, you're the decedent of the healer and it is your job to save us. You'll have to find out the way but yourself with the help of your three guardians."

"But how can I. . . . ." Crystal began.

"You'll figure it out."  
Suddenly Crystal and Harry were both back on the stone chairs to which they were chained. Crystal was helpless. There was nothing she could do. Tears began streaming down her face. Instead of falling to the ground her tears drifted into the air and floated over the arena. Her tears then formed the shapes of her three guardians. The spirits dived down into the arena and fell on the victims of the curse and anyone else who was injured.

Crystal couldn't believe her eyes. She was done it. Her last tears fell on her chains, which broke instantly. She quickly got up, grabbed her wand, and set Harry free.

"You take care of Voldemort," Crystal began. "I'll go back into the arena. Harry it's up to you now."

Harry felt much more confident now then he had been when he had first dueled Voldemort in his fourth year. He was much stronger now.

"Ready for another duel?" Voldemort's voice echoed through the coliseum. Voldemort and Harry both took a bow. He couldn't be more ready.

It had just occurred to Crystal that she hadn't seen Voldemort while she was in the royal box. Had he decided to leave at the most crucial time of the battle?  
Her question was answered almost immediately as Dumbledore burst through the tall wooden doors followed by what appeared to be a thousand bright shining lights. As the lights got closer they appeared to be fairies with golden angelic wings illuminated by their golden light.

"What are they?" Crystal asked as Professor Dumbledore got closer.

"They're Gold Fairies," he replied. "They are the exact opposite of a dementor. When they surround you all you can think about is happy thoughts. They also have a special kiss themselves. This kiss sucks the evil out of you."  
"So why haven't they helped before?"  
"A very good question," Professor Dumbledore began. "Until now they've refused to help us. But now they know the price is too high not to help."  
The Gold Fairies quickly gathered up the Death Eaters and other viscous creatures in the arena. They had almost won. The only thing left was for Harry to defeat Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as Voldemort screeched, "Avanda Kedavara!"  
The lights from both wands instantly connected into one golden light. A web of gold enclosed both duelers. The ghosts of everyone Voldemort had killed began coming out of the end of Voldemort's wand. This was exactly what Harry wanted. This time he wasn't going to let go. The bead began fighting it's way toward Voldemort's wand.

In no time at all the bead was inches from Voldemort's wand. A look of terror crossed his face. He might actually lose this time.

Harry grasped his wand tightly. The bead was thrown in Voldemort's wand. He instantly cried out in pain. His body shook violently before coming to a complete stop. Harry had done it. He'd won.

Crystal ran up to Harry. "You did it!" She cried. In no time at all the entire D.A., Order, and Ministry were surrounding Harry.

"I do believe we should return to school," Professor Dumbledore suggested. Once back at Hogwarts he continued, "How are you feeling Saria? I am very sorry to say that there is no way to undo the fact that you are now a werewolf. Once you're out of school you might wish to come back here to Europe. We will soon be having a free Potions Professor position. Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts next year."  
"Thank you Professor," Saria replied. "I'll consider it."  
"Professor Sprout has decided to retire. Neville I suggest you apply for the job," Professor Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry is also looking for new employees and aurors. Anyone interested in these jobs apply! I will put in my word for you.  
"I could not be any prouder of any of you. You proved that good will always conquer evil. I have even better news too. The Gold Fairies have agreed to guard Azkaban. Now Saria you need to be getting back to RoseOx. I presume you're all wore out. Go to bed and we shall talk later."


	18. Leaving Something Behnd

Crystal walked silently down the marble hall. This was one of the last times she would be at Hogwarts. She knocked on the wooden door to the Room of Requirement. The door opened to reveal Draco. For the past few months the D.A. members had been redecorating the room. They had put thousands of books on the shelves circling the room, that they had used to prepare for the final battle. They had also created a journal of everything they had went through, beginning with the first years of their lives and ending with to be continued. They knew that later in their lives evil would once again threaten a new generation, and that they could use all the help they could get.

Crystal added the final book to the final bookcase. It was her mother's star journal.

"We're not meant to know the future," Crystal said. "We're meant to live each day as it was our last and dream as if we'll live forever."  
"It's almost time," Harry said. "We better get going."  
Everyone walked slowly through the door and took one last glance at the room before closing it. The room was meant to inspire a new generation, when evil once again rose to power.

The great hall was beautify decorated. Red, blue, green, and yellow fairies danced across the ceiling, symbolizing the four houses. Draco left the group to join his house table. Crystal, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. The ceremony was about to begin.

"Attention please," Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed across the quiet hall. "This ceremony symbolizes the end of your Hogwarts career and the beginning of the rest of your life. Let the graduation begin."  
One by one the seventh years were called to the front, handed a diploma, then asked to take a seat again.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "is the time to present the special awards. These awards go to students who have succeeded in various subjects over their years at Hogwarts. The first award I will give out is the honor student award. This belongs to the student who exceeded beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Yes this award goes to our very own Hermione Granger."  
Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore. He handed her a small silver plate from which flames were erupting.

"Wicked," Ron said as soon as Hermione sat down. "What kind of fire is that?"  
"Decorative flames," Hermione replied. She put her hand in the middle of the fire. "See they don't hurt you."  
"The next award," Dumbledore continued," Goes to the top all around Gryffindors. These awards go to Harry Potter and Crystal Lockhart."  
Crystal and Harry both received small golden plates with bright red flames erupting from them. Dumbledore continued to give out the awards. Ron and Hermione both received an award for being head boy and head girl. Draco and Pansy won the Slytherin awards. By the time the ceremony was over every seventh year was silently crying.

When Crystal entered the great hall for the end of the year feast she noticed that both Gryffindor and Slytherin had won the house cup. During the feast almost all the seventh years were quiet. No one wanted to leave this school and face what their futures had to hold. They all knew though, that they couldn't avoid it.

The train ride home was much quieter than normal. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Crystal all squeezed into one little compartment.

"What are you going to do now?" Crystal asked Draco.

"I think I'll work for the Ministry. Try to bring honor back to my name."

When the train finally stopped the seventh years slowly made their way off the train. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and began looking toward their futures.

"I'll miss everyone," Crystal silently whispered as she walked toward her grandmother. No one knew exactly what their future would hold.


	19. Epilogue: The Beginning

Epilogue The beginning

Crystal ran her hands gently over the smooth wood of the Gryffindor Table. She had never noticed how smooth the wood was. It was soft, almost like a pillow. She couldn't believe that they were already back for their 5 year reunion. It seemed like time had just been flying by lately.

She glanced over at Harry and Draco, both excitedly talking about Quidditch and who they thought would win the next game.

She smiled as she looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. She could still remember the day when she had sealed her vow of marriage to Draco with a kiss. It has been wonderful, and had meant so much to her.

She quickly looked back over to where Harry was standing. Right out of school, both him and Crystal had worked hard to become aurors. It was a hard job, but in the end, both of them passed with high marks.

"Hello Crystal," Hermione said as she rubbed her large belly. Crystal could still remember the day she saw Hermione and Ron walk up the aisle, both eager to be together for the rest of their lives. She could also remember the look on their faces after the wedding when they found out that Hermione had become Head of Muggle Interactions while Ron became Minister of Magic. The only problem after that was that the Ministry needed an Assistant Minister. That spot, though, was quickly filled by Draco.

"It's good to see you," Crystal smiled as she looked past Hermione at Luna, Neville, and Saria, all excitedly talking about their next year at Hogwarts. They had never truly left. Neville quickly applied for the job of Herbology Professor the second he heard that Professor Sprout was retiring. While teaching, Neville fell in love with the new Occlumency Professor, Luna Lovegood. In no time at all they were happily married too.

Saria had happily come back and excepted the position of Potions Professor. While teaching she was offered a high paying job at the ministry but she quickly declined. She said that teaching had become her life.

"Crystal, guess what?" Ginny said as she came over to hug Crystal and Hermione. Even though she was a year behind them, Harry had invited her to come.

"What?" Crystal said, eager to find out what it was.

"Harry just proposed to me," she replied happily. "Oh and Fred and George were just announced the worlds largest producers of magical joke products."

"That's wonderful," Crystal smiled. No matter what happened, Crystal knew she could never forget any of these people. She also knew that none of them would ever forget the journey they had because of Harry's scar.

A/n: thanks to everyone who read my fan fiction! I love you all! Please check out my other fics. I promise they are a lot better!


End file.
